McCall 2-0
by gabbeegee
Summary: Well technically, 1.0. Who knew protecting your younger brother could be so hard? Throw in bitchy teachers, high school drama, hyperactive best friends and the mysterious, yet oh-so-sexy Derek Hale and things are bound to get messy. Welcome to the life of Leah McCall, sister extraordinaire. Derek/OC
1. Wolf Moon Pt1

**Alright, first Teen Wolf story ever. So yeah, this is an episode by episode story and Leah is 21 and Derek is 22. I'm almost positive that's how old he is in the show. If you want, I'll be posting links to Polyvore so you can view Leah's outfits for each chapter. Um, read, enjoy, review! **

* * *

The sudden overwhelming urge to go to the bathroom woke me up from my deep slumber. I sat up in my bed as quietly as possible and threw a sweatshirt from the foot of the bed over my tank top. I slipped my feet into my slippers and silently made my way down the stairs. I entered the small, cubicle of a room, but before I had the chance to close the door I heard rustling and creaking from outside. I exited the bathroom quickly, grabbing a baseball bat from beside the door, and stepped out onto the patio.

The patio creaked underneath my weight as I stepped out into the cold, night air. I was going to take my chances and attempt to disable the intruder. _Ok, Swing on 3. 1 . . . 2 . . . 3! _I screamed, swinging the bat around wildly trying to hit the intruder. The intruder's screams then mixed with my own. _Huh? _I opened my eyes slowly, one lid at a time, to see Stiles hanging upside down from the roof.

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing?" I yell.

"Scott wasn't answering his phone! Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

"Because, I'm a girl and I thought you were a predator." I panted.

"What is going on?" Scott stumbled onto the patio.

"Stiles just scared the hell out of me! Would you please answer your phone so he doesn't feel the need to hang from the roof and be all predator-like?"

"Sorry. Look, I know it's late but I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, even state police." Stiles panted loudly, his breath fogging in the cold air.

Scott and I looked at each other. "For what?" Scott asked.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," Stiles replied, jumping off the roof patio and landing firmly on the ground.

"A dead body?" Scott asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, a body of water. Yes dumb ass, a dead body." Stiles said sarcastically before jumping over the railing and onto the porch.

"You mean like a murder?" I asked enthusiastically. I loved this type of detective stuff.

"Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl. Probably in her twenties." He answered.

"Hold on. If they found the body then what're they looking for?" Scott asked.

"That's the best part. They only found half!" Stiles squirmed with excitement. "We're going."

"You wanna come Lee?" Scott asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm super tired. Just be careful, don't do anything stupid and try not to get caught. I don't want to get a call in the next hour from the police saying they found you snooping on a crime scene." I waved half-heartedly, stepped back into the warmth of the house and hiked up the creaky stairs. I trudged down the hallway and into my room. I stumbled tiredly over to my bed and the second my head hit that pillow I was out.

* * *

The sun shone through a gap in the curtains and bathed me in light. I sat up groggily, yawning and stretching. Oh, what I would give to be asleep again. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and make for the shower.

"Scott! I need to be at the school early to go to the office so I can't –" I pushed the door to his room open, toothbrush dangling from my mouth. Surprise, surprise, Scott is still asleep, leg hung over the edge of the bed, a damp circle of drool forming below his mouth. "And you're still asleep . . ." I whispered. Of course, Scott is still asleep. Oh well, I'll see him at school anyway.

* * *

I bound down the front stairs of the school and into the parking lot, timetable in hand. I had recently gotten a job at the school as a teacher's aid. Well, sort of. I help with the students and sit in on classes sometimes to observe the teacher, students or reaction to the curriculum.

I spot Scott talking to Stiles over by the tables so I run over to them.

"Hey guys. Anything interesting happen last night?" I asked.

"Scott thinks he got bitten by something." Stiles explained.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." _Excuse me?_ "Wait what?"

"I got bitten by something last night." Scott whimpered.

"Is it bad?"

Scott lifted up the bottom of his shirt to expose a thick, long piece of gauze taped to his lower abdomen, blood seeping through the middle.

"Oh . . . my . . . god." I sputtered out. "That is unbelievably gross, but really, really cool at the same time." What can I say, I love this type of stuff.

"Do you know what bit you?" Stiles questioned.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." I stifled a laugh, and Stiles made a funny noise at the back of his throat.

"Nope, Nada. Not a chance." Stiles smirked.

"I heard a wolf howling though."

"Uh, no you didn't."

"What do you mean 'no, I didn't'? How do you know what I heard?" Scott frowned.

Stiles snickered. "California doesn't have wolves."

"I have to agree on Stiles with this one. California hasn't had wolves for like 60 years." I clarified.

Scott huffed. "Alright well, if you guys don't believe me about the wolf you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you, I found the body." Scott smiled.

"Dude, that is awesome." Stiles cheered.

"Was it gruesome?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott complained.

"That is freaking awesome. This is seriously going to be the best thing that's ever happened to this town since . . . the birth of Lydia Martin," Stiles became distracted as he saw the 'strawberry blonde' – really redhead - walk by, "Hey Lydia, you look . . . like you're gonna' ignore me."

I chuckled. "Listen, I gotta get going. There's this new girl coming to the school today and I'm sort of her escort." I waved.

"Wait, Leah! Last night, I think I dropped my inhaler. Will you come and look for it with me after school? I can't lose another one of those things."

"Sure. We'll go after lacrosse trials?" I called out from the stairs.

* * *

The bell for first period rung. I tore my eyes away from the thin file on my desk and got up from my chair. I walked slowly out into the courtyard to see a young girl rummaging through her bag, her phone between her ear and shoulder. She looked up at the sound of my heels and hung up the phone quickly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I apologized.

"It's fine." She smiled.

"So, I was reading in your file that San Francisco is where you grew up?"

"No, but we lived there for more than a year which is unusual for my family." She explained as I guided her through the halls.

"Well hopefully, Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." I commented.

I pushed open the door to the classroom and stepped aside for Allison to enter. Scott looked up at her with wide eyes. _Someone's got a crush. _"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent." She looked down sheepishly at her shoes. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome." I smiled, nodding to the teacher before closing the door.

I peeked through the glass panel in the door to get a better look. She walked quickly through the aisles and took her seat behind Scott. She barely had time to put her bag down before he turned and handed her a pen. She smiled and replied what looked like a 'thank you'.

I frowned. Allison hadn't said anything, how did Scott know she needed a pen?

* * *

I walked up the few bleachers and took a seat on the cold metal. Some of the players of the team were already running around, warming up.

"Can we sit here?" I looked up to see Allison standing with Lydia.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Other than Lydia, you're the only person that I kind of know." Allison said.

"That's cool. You won't be the new girl for long. I'm Leah, by the way."

Scott walked out onto the field and stopped to stand in the net. _That's new._

"Who's that?" Allison asked motioning towards my brother. _Aw, how cute!_

"That's, uh . . . my brother, Scott." I answered. I looked over at him again. He had his head cocked to one side and was staring at us; almost as if he could hear what we were saying. No, he was way too far away to hear us.

The referee blew his whistle to indicate the start of the trials and Scott lurched forward clutching his head like he was in pain. I sat up, eyeing him in worry. That was when the ball came right at him. I cringed when the ball smacked into his helmet, sending him flying backwards. The whole crowd erupted with laughter, except for Allison. I scoffed. Scott stood up from his embarrassing descend, looking more determined than ever.

Another player came at him, throwing his ball. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sound of impact but all I heard was cheering. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Scott professionally catching the balls the more _experienced _players threw at him. The cheering from the bleachers became louder.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said airily.

"Yeah. Very good." Lydia agreed. _Whaaa?_

_Maybe, just maybe, this season will be different._

* * *

"Scott you were freaking amazing out there!" I congratulated, jumping on his back. _What?! I was wearing some of my favorite boots today and no way in hell was I gonna get them muddied up because Scott lost his stupid inhaler. _Scott stepped through the stream of water, the water rising to his ankles. _See?_

"You wanna explain how you all of a sudden got incredible?" Stiles asked, trudging through the shallow stream of water.

"I-I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained, "And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things!" Scott exclaimed.

"Smell things? Like what?" I asked, jumping off of Scott's back.

"Like the mint mojito gum in Stiles' pocket." He turned around.

"What? I don't have any mint mojito gum in my…" Stiles trailed off as he pulled out a piece of the mint gum from his pocket. He stuffed it back in.

"So, this all started with a bite?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott frowned.

"I doubt it." I scoffed.

"You know what? I think I've heard of this before. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said seriously. We came to a halt and Scott asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, yeah I think it's called . . . Lycanthropy." I rolled my eyes and wondered how long it'd take my brother to figure out what Stiles' was playing at.

"What is that? Is that bad?" Scott asked warily.

"It's the worst." Stiles answered. "It only comes once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott asked confused. I scowled at Stiles. _Really?_

"M-hmm, on the night of a full moon." Stiles and I looked at each other before we both howled. Scott glared at us and shoved Stiles lightly.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me." Scott whined.

"I know, you're a werewolf! Grrrrrr!" Stiles pathetically growled.

"Stiles shut up." I backhanded him in the chest. "You're freaking him out."

"Obviously, he's joking." I tried to reassure Scott.

"But, if you see me in shop class, melting all the silver I can find it's because Friday is a full moon." Scott turned to glare at Stiles.

"I could swear it was here. I saw the body, the deer came running. Then I dropped my inhaler." Scott bent down, ruffling the leaves under his palms to see if anything was there. I took a few more steps forward then bent down to scan the area like Scott.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles suggested.

"I hope he left the inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." Scott sighed.

I stood up, turning to face them. "Mom's going to kill you." I taunted.

Stiles looked at me in horror and tapped Scott impatiently, motioning for him to get up. They both looked at me in fear, their faces ghostly pale.

"What? Is something wrong with my hair?" I instinctively went to fix it.

"Leah," Stiles stuttered. "Behind you." I sighed, rolled my eyes and turned around. _Holy shit._

* * *

**Leah's job at the school is pretty explanatory, I just hope everyone kind of understood what I was trying to do. It's a little confusing. We have teacher's aids at school in Australia, but I don't know if you have these so . . . sorry. **

**I needed some way for Leah to be at the school a lot of the time and I didn't like having her being as young as 16. I read some fics and they're great, really well written but Derek's 'love interest' is usually Scott's twin or Stiles' twin or a friend in their year and I don't like having the girl be 16 and in school and be in a physical, romantic relationship with someone who is in his twenties. Just sayin'. That said, I am not bashing any fics that have the 'love interest' in their teens, it's just for me, I don't roll that way (mostly due to Kate and her sadistic ways while she was a teacher but . . . anyway).**

**Again, read, enjoy, review!**

**CHAPTER OUTFIT (polyvore) /cgi/set?id=83735203**


	2. Wolf Moon Pt2

Oh. My. Sex.

When I turned around I came face-to-face with the human illustration of perfect.

The first thing I noticed were _his _eyes. They were an familiar enchanting green, like the forest, with flecks of blue. I then moved to his hair, which was jet black and spiked up in different angles. My eyes then trailed down his frame, past his strong jaw, big shoulders and stomach muscles that showed easily through his body-clinging shirt.

When Stiles asked me to turn around so suddenly (and a little bit creepily), I expected to see a big ass spider web or a creeper that followed us out into the woods. I did not expect to see this immaculate man!

Oh no! I'm staring aren't I?

I see Sex God of the century and I can't even pull myself together to form a competent sentence.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, taking a few steps towards us. Oh shit, we pissed him off. "This is private property."

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"We were just looking for my brother's inhaler but . . .we can just go." I tried to reason with him.

Suddenly, he reached into his pocket to pull something out then threw it to Scott. Scott's hand flew out to catch it, just as Mr. Mysterious turned to walk away. I spun around quickly to see Scott turning his inhaler over in his hands. I looked back to where the man once stood.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale!" Stiles tapped Scott's chest with the back of his hand.

"Really?!" I spun around again. _Whiplash . . . ow._

"Wasn't he in the same year as you or something?"

"Yeah. He moved away a while ago."

"Why?" Scott asked, intrigued.

"His family? They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles said.

"Six." I replied shortly. "I didn't know he was back."

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott asked, still playing with his inhaler.

I shrugged. "Come on. You're gonna be late for work."

* * *

"Leah! Leah!" Scott called over the pounding rain, snapping me out of my dreamy haze. I rolled off the couch and proceeded to open the door.

"What is it with you and sleep deprivation?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys." Scott tried to step inside, grinning like an idiot.

"Shoes off. Mom's gonna kill you if you track mud in the house." I explained.

I slammed the door shut after Scott took off his shoes and stepped inside.

"Why are you smiling? You waking me up isn't really all that funny."

"You know the new girl? Allison?"

"Yeah, why?" I motioned for Scott to follow me up the stairs.

"I um . . . I asked her out. And . . . she said yes." Scott smiled sheepishly.

I squealed, jumping into his arms like a little girl. "Scott I'm so proud of you!"

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, still am." I crossed my arms across my chest playfully. "But . . . Oh my god, Scott!" I cheered, hugging him again. "Where are you going?"

"A party on Friday." Scott smiled again.

"Perfect. Scott, I'm so happy for you." One last hug.

"Night Leah." Scott ruffled my hair.

"Don't go and do anything stupid during the night!" I warned playfully, skipping down the hall towards my room like a crazy person.

* * *

"I told you _not _to do anything stupid!" I scolded, storming onto the field.

"Leah, it wasn't my fault." Scott tried to reason.

"Not your fault? How is getting a very angry call from our next door neighbor about _you,_" I poked him in the chest. "being in their pool not your fault?!"

"I'm telling you, I sleepwalked like a million miles into the woods."

"Try explaining that to mom . . ." I frowned. "Sorry Scott. I didn't mean to completely blow up in your frickin' face." I apologized.

"It's alright." Scott gave me a small smile.

"Just go play and I'll try and deal with mom." I patted Scott's shoulder and he smiled at me before making his way over to the other players.

I walked up the bleachers and took a seat at the top. I scanned the field quickly for Scott and saw him arguing with Stiles. What?

Scott took off for the middle of the field but Stiles spun around and ran for the bleachers. _Where the hell is he going? _Stiles lumbered up the bleachers and stopped in front of me panting heavily.

"Stiles what's wrong?" I gripped his shoulder.

"The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods."

"Stiles there are heaps of animals in the woods. One probably smelt the blood and thought it was easy prey."

"This animal shouldn't be in _our_ woods."

"Wait, what?"

"Lee, there were _wolf _hairs on the body." Stiles said slowly.

"Oh, shit." I started hyperventilating. "Did you tell Scott?"

"I tried, but he won't listen to me."

"Stiles! I can't do anything about it, I'm not on the team! Make him listen!" I yelled, pushing him away from me and towards the field.

* * *

The ringing of my obnoxiously loud cell phone rang throughout the house.

"Just a second!" I called out, even though no one was around to answer. "Just a second wha- who am I talking to!?" I scolded myself. I grabbed my phone and answered it without looking at the caller i.d.

"Leah!" Stiles basically screamed.

"God Stiles, how much Adderall have you had today?"

"A lot, but that's not the point!"

"Okay, what is?"

"It's Scott."

"Oh God, what did he do now?" I groaned.

"Nothing. Well, he kinda left some claw marks in my desk chair but –"

"Claw marks?! Stiles, what the hell is going on?"

"Interesting development. I think Scott's a werewolf." Ha, real funny Stiles.

"Is being crazy one of the side effects of too much Adderall?"

"No, Leah. I'm not joking! I've been doing a bunch of research all night. His speed reflexes, vision, his senses! He doesn't even need his inhaler anymore!"

"Did you tell Scott any of this?"

"Yeah. I told him that he couldn't go on his date with Allison tonight because it's the full moon." Is this boy asking for trouble?

"What happens that's that bad that he can't go on his date?"

"You don't want to know."

"What do we do?"

"Come to that party with me." I scoffed.

"Stiles, I'm 21. I can't go to a _junior _party."

"Do you want to help Scott?"

"Pick me up in 15."

On the way to the party, Stiles let it all out.

He told me everything he had learnt about werewolves from ways they communicate to things they were, in a sense, 'allergic' to. What worried me the most though, was the anger.

* * *

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Scott." Stiles shouted over the blaring music.

"Ok. I'll look around here then."

I did a full scan of the area. No Scott.

I decided to take a break and made my way over to a table decked with drinks. Rows and rows of all different types of alcohol. But, my main priority was Scott and I wasn't going to get drunk so, I went for a cup of water. _Boring, I know._

"Hey there." A kid with red shaggy hair slurred.

"Yeah, hi." I went for the least conversation starting.

"Want to find someplace private?" I had to do a doublecheck.

"I'm 21. Want me to call mommy?" He scurried away quickly. _Good riddance._

After a few more drunk, horny 16 year olds came over to me, I finally decided that enough was enough and stormed out of the house. I had barely made it through the front door when Allison ran to me.

"Hey Allison. Having a good time with Scott?"

"I was. Then something happened. We were dancing and he just ran off."

"That doesn't seem like him at all." I frowned. "Let me give him a call."

I dialed Stiles' number as fast as my fingers would let me. I put the phone to my ear and took a few steps away from Allison so I could talk discreetly.

No answer.

I hung up the phone angrily and turned around to see Allison talking to Derek. _Huh?_

"Scott was my lift home and I'm not really feeling the party so I'm going to get a lift home with Derek. I'll see you tomorrow?" Allison asked. I nodded and she walked over to the passenger seat of Derek's very sexy Camaro.

Derek just stood there . . . and looked at me.

"Thanks . . . Derek." I said apprehensively before walking back into the party.

"We need to go, right now." I said slowly but firmly. I grabbed Stiles' wrist and pulled him out of the party after me.

"Where to?" Stiles asked hopping in his Jeep.

"My house."

* * *

I sprinted up the stairs and pounded on Scott's door.

"Scott, it's me!" Scott opened the door slightly. "Scott let me in!"

"We can help!" Stiles said behind me.

"No! Listen, you got to find Allison." Scott panted. _Seriously bro? Your turning into a murderous werewolf and you're only thinking of Allison?_

"Scott, she's fine. She got a lift from the party." I explained.

"No, I think I know who it is."

"Just let us in, we can –" Stiles tried.

"It's Derek, Derek Hale." _Oh shit._ "He's the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed that girl in the woods." _Double shit._

"Scott . . . Derek's the one that drove Allison from the party."

The door slammed shut against us. "Scott!" I screamed, pounding on the door.

"We need to get to Allison's." Stiles insisted, trying to pull me away.

"Scott! Scott!" I continued to pound on the door.

"Come on Lee!" Stiles tugged at my body until my arms finally gave way. "Come on!"

We sped through the streets as fast as we could in Stiles' Jeep. We finally pulled up into Allison's driveway and I barely had enough time to unclip my seatbelt before Stiles was out of the car, pounding on the door and ringing the doorbell.

The door opened and there stood, who I assumed to be, Allison's mother. I was still in the car so I couldn't make out what they were saying. I could tell however, that Stiles was rambling and Mrs. Argent was beyond confused.

She turned around to call something out and moments later Stiles gave her a quick thank you and sprinted to the car.

"She's fine."

"Where do you want to go now?" Stiles asked me at a red light.

"Just . . . just take me home. Scott has to come back eventually and while he might be able to see at night with his heightened werewolf senses we can't." I sighed.

"Home it is."

"How did everything get so messed up in such a little amount of time?"

"I don't know Lee." Stiles sighed. "I don't know." It was silent the rest of the drive.

"Thanks for the ride home Stiles."

"Always." Stiles nodded. I leaned over the gearshift and hugged Stiles.

"We'll figure this out. I promise."

* * *

It wasn't until 3:00am that Scott came home.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I cried, pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." Scott whispered.

"Scott, we're family. Whatever happens to you, I'll be there to help you get through it because that's what families do. You're my baby brother and I'll love you no matter what you do, or _what_ you are."

"I know."

"Good. Don't forget it."


	3. Second Chance at First Line Pt1

"Scott, hurry up!" I hollered from the front door.

"Just give me a second!" He called back.

"You see, if you had just woken up and gotten ready when I asked you to, we wouldn't be in this situation." I scolded angrily under my breath. "Now, it's taking your lazy ass a bajillion years to get ready and we're both going to be late." I heard the water in the bathroom shut off and Scott came down the stairs chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"You know I can hear you, right?" He laughed. I gave him a confused look as to which he replied with an amused one. Realization came a few moments later. _Stupid werewolf senses._

"Did you apologize to Allison?" I asked him, breaking the semi-awkward silence in the car.

"Yeah." He breathed.

"Did she give you a second chance?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, that's good! She must really like you. Girls rarely give guys a second chance. I remember, this one guy-" I rambled enthusiastically.

"Lee, not really helping."

"Sorry. What are you so bummed about then, if she forgave you?" I turned to look at him again.

"The hunters, h-her dad is one of 'em." Scott slammed back into his seat.

"Woah. How Romeo and Juliet is that?" Scott turned to scowl at me. "I'm an English major!"

"God, what am I gonna do?" Scott groaned.

"Keep your cool." Scott looked at me like I had two heads. "He didn't recognize you right? And I'm pretty sure Allison doesn't know about it, seeing as though she wasn't out there kickin' werewolf ass with her dad. So, just stay cool." I breathed out calmly, pulling into the car park. I looked over to Scott.

"And have fun on your date. Just try not to rip her to shreds?" I chuckled, getting out of the car.

* * *

I walked up the bleachers and took a seat. I had a free first period and decided to spend it watching my little brother dominate everyone in lacrosse. Coach Finstock blew his whistle loudly and yelled out a command to the players. Stiles stumbled up the bleachers, getting his foot caught on the last one and flying forward. I instinctively lurched forward to catch him, well _attempt_, and sent us both plummeting to the ground.

"You know what Stiles? Just don't run up the bleachers!" I yelled, getting up from the floor.

"Scott h-he-h-he-" Stiles stuttered breathless.

"He freaked out on you too?"

"Freaked out? Did he tell you about-"

"Mr. Argent? Yeah."

"What are we gonna do?"

"You're gonna go play lacrosse and I'm gonna sit here and watch." I tapped Stiles' head obediently. Stiles groaned in frustration before lumbering down the bleachers and hobbling out onto the field in pain. He joined the relatively short line of players running at Jackson trying to score a goal. Jackson was equipped with a long stick and had already taken out two players before Coach Finstock called on my brother to have a go. _And the fun begins._

Scott started to run, albeit a lot slower than he had the other day. Jackson surged forward when Scott neared him and forcefully rammed into him, sending him into the ground. Coach sauntered over to Scott, who was keeled over, and started talking into his ear.

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach Finstock yelled repeatedly as Scott jogged back to the front of the line. Scott ran at Jackson, faster this time, and rammed into him even harder than he had. Jackson lay down on the grass, grasping onto his shoulder (which I presumed was injured) and Scott fell onto all fours, panting. I sat up in concern. Stiles ran over to Scott while Coach Finstock and the rest of the players ran to Jackson's aid. Scott started yelling something to Stiles and they began running towards the school building.

I quickly gathered all my scattered belongings from the fall with Stiles and hopped down the bleachers to run after them. About halfway to the building I turned around to see if Jackson was okay. However, it wasn't Jackson that caught my eye first. It was the mysterious male, clad in a black leather jacket, watching the scene unfold from afar.

Derek.

* * *

I loped down the hallways looking for Scott and Stiles. I called out their names and my voice echoed throughout the eerily quiet halls.

_What the hell happened back there? I mean, sure, Jackson's first move was a little uncalled for, but so was knocking out his shoulder. Then with the whole _Scott _clutching _his _head thing going on. And what the hell was Derek doing here?_

The hissing of concentrated chemicals being shot out of a fire extinguisher interrupted my internal monologue. I rounded the corner and spotted Stiles pressed up against a wall holding the fire extinguisher I heard and panting loudly, a thin layer of sweat forming on his head.

"Stiles?!" I rushed towards him.

"Stiles?" Scott whimpered from inside the locker rooms. "What happened?"

Stiles peeked inside the room before dropping the fire extinguisher, with a loud clang I might add, in the doorway.

"You tried to kill me." Stiles panted.

"Lovely." I commented sarcastically, trying to lighten the murderous mood.

"It's the anger. It's your pulse rising." Stiles explained.

"So, what? It's like a…uh…trigger?" I asked. Stiles nodded.

"That's lacrosse. If you hadn't noticed, it's a pretty violent game."

"Well, it's gonna' be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles exclaimed.

"Scott, I don't think you should play Saturday." I said cautiously. "At least, not until you learn how to control this."

"She's right, Scott." Stiles agreed with me.

"I'm first line." Scott whined.

"Scott, you don't know what you're capabilities are. You could kill someone if you get too mad."

* * *

Scott sulked his way into his room when we got home. I just rolled my eyes when he trudged up the stairs, head hung like a child who didn't get what they wanted. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to throw my bag full of paperwork on the table and get a bottle of water.

"Late shift again for me." My mom bustles around the kitchen.

"Mom, again? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Maybe we can hang out after Scott's game? I took a shift off to come watch."

"Mom no, you can't-"

"Where are my keys?" Mom asks searching like crazy.

I spot them on the dining table, under one of my folders, so I hook my pinky in the key ring and hold them out to her. She smiles gratefully then snatches them away with one quick motion.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"It's- it's nothing. Get going before you're late." I sighed.

"Scott, do you want pizza or Chinese?" I called out about 20 minutes after mom left.

No reply.

"Scott, I'm going to pick if you don't answer." I ask, walking up the stairs.

Still no reply.

"Honestly Scott, is it really that hard to pick?" I question one last time before opening the door.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Scott's chair is toppled over, thrown halfway across the room and Scott is propped on the wall, hair a disheveled mess, panting like he's been for a run. "Did you shift?"

"No, Derek happened."

"Derek was in here? What did he do?"

"He came in, scared the crap out of me, slammed me against the wall then told me that I couldn't play in the game on Saturday."

"See, even he agrees with me."

"Not funny." Scott deadpans.

"Sorta funny. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little freaked out, I guess."

"I'd would be too." Scott nodded. "Now, pizza or Chinese?"

* * *

"Come in!" I answered the knock.

"Hey Lee."

"Scott, hey, did you talk to Coach Finstock?"

"Yeah. He told me that if I didn't play the game tomorrow he's gonna take me off of first line."

"Seriously? God Scott, what're we going to do? There's no way you can play."

"_And _Stiles' dad is putting out a curfew because of that girl's body they found in the woods."

"What, until they catch the murderer?"

"Derek's the murderer! And since we can't just go to Stiles' dad and say 'Hey, you know that girl in the woods? Well, the guy who killed her, he's a werewolf', Stiles wants to find the other half of the body to see if we can get Derek arrested."

"Is he just looking for trouble?"

"It's Stiles. Listen, I gotta go and say bye to Allison. I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah. I've still got a bit of work to go so I'll probably be late."

I tore my eyes away from the long page of writing I had spent the last hour writing, to look at the small wall clock beside the door. 6:00! Had I really been here that long? I had started to pack away the things I was using when my phone rang. I scrambled for it, pressing the answer button and holding it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Leah, I need you to meet us at the Hale house." Scott explained.

"The Hale house? Scott, what the hell are you doing at the Hale house?"

"Uh . . . well, you see-" Scott stuttered before Stiles snatched the phone from him.

"Leah, just meet us here!" Stiles practically screamed.

"Okay . . . I'll be there in 15." I muttered, slightly irritated, before hanging up the phone and jogging out the door to meet Scott.

* * *

I pulled into the long dirt road that led to the Hale house. I turned into the natural driveway and turned off the car, looking out. I remember jogging by it just over a week after it had burned. A gate of yellow tape surrounding the pile of ashes of what was once a beautiful house. I exhaled loudly and got out of the car.

"Can you please tell me what we're doing here?" I asked, walking over to Scott and Stiles. They were covered in dirt and had dug a pit almost to their knees.

"I could smell blood when I was here earlier." _What was he doing here earlier? _"Then I went to the morgue and the blood from here was the same as the scent from the dead girl." _Um . . . gross._

"Gross." I commented, voicing my thoughts. "So Derek really killed the girl?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Stiles panted, shoveling another pile of dirt.

"How long have you guys been digging?"

"Too long. Dude, what if he comes back?" Scott asked.

"Then we get the hell outta here."

"Loving the plan, Stilinski. Now, please tell me what we do if he catches us." I added sarcastically.

"We all run in different directions. Whichever one of us he catches first well then, too bad." Stiles shrugged as if death was a regular occurrence for him.

"Stiles, that is an awful plan." I explained.

Stiles scoffed in reply. He went to shovel another pile of dirt out of the way, but his shovel came into contact with something. "Woah, woah. Stop." He warned.

The two boys lent down to brush some of the dirt away with their hands. Then, they started to untie some relatively thin, frayed rope that was wrapped around a bag of some sort. They struggled to untie the thick knots so I got down in the pit with them to help. I undid them quickly and pulled away the bag to reveal half of a wolf, blood galore.

We all scrambled out of the pit, screaming and flailing limbs.

"What the hell is that?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It's a wolf." Scott stuttered confused.

"Yeah, I can see that." Stiles panted.

"Didn't you say that the scent was the same? That Derek killed that girl? A _human _girl?"

"I told you something was different." Scott argued.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles wondered.

"We have to get out of here before Derek comes back." I said, looking at the dead wolf.

"Yeah, yeah, help me cover this up." Stiles told Scott, who immediately started to re-tie the bag and cover it up with a layer of dirt. I, however, got out of the pit shakily to keep watch. I looked around suspiciously, before noticing a purple flower sprouting from the ground like it had just been replanted.

"Guys. Guys, look." I tapped Stiles' shoulder and pointed to the flower. "It's wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane?" Scott asked.

"When you have a werewolf brother, you have to brush up on the facts. It's a plant that's like . . . toxic to werewolves."

"Toxic?"

"God, you are so unprepared for this." Stiles grumbled.

"Stiles, it's not everyday a regular teenager gets bitten by a werewolf, okay? He couldn't really be prepared." I explained, walking carefully around the pit and grabbing a hold of the flower and pulling it out of the ground. It was attached to another piece of rope that was buried into the ground. I pulled out the rest of the rope that seemed to make a spiral around the grave. I stared at it in awe _and _confusion.

"Leah." Scott whispered.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face the boys, and the pit. And that was when I came face-to-face with the remains of the dead girl from the woods. _Lovely._

* * *

**Hiya! I really, really hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Um, please review, favourite and follow. Can we try and get to 35 reviews, maybe even the 40s (early, of course) to _unlock _(not really) the next chapter? Again thanks for reading 'The Other McCall'.**


	4. Second Chance at First Line Pt2

The next thing I know, we're standing outside the remains of the Hale house watching Derek get arrested. Sheriff Stilinski leads him through the front door, hands secured behind his back with handcuffs, towards the cop car. His eyes sweep by Scott and Stiles and he gives them a hard scowl but his eyes only meet mine as he takes his seat in the backseat. I can't help but feel bad for getting him arrested. I mean, I know that he murdered that girl and its probably better than he's put away, but to be honest, he doesn't really seem like the murdering type. But then I guess, no one really does.

"Where is Stiles? We've done enough loitering on a crime scene in the last 24 hours." Scott replies with a shrug.

I look up and what I see answers my question. Stiles is creeping suspiciously towards the car. He looks over to us, questioning his actions, and I gesture frantically for him not to get in the car. He completely ignores me - typical Stiles - and quickly gets in the front seat of the car. I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment and peek through my fingers to watch him. He is leaned over the glovebox and talking to Derek.

Before I get the chance to warn him, Papa Stilinski reaches in the car and pulls him out of the car by his collar. You can tell by Papa Stilinski's scowl and Stiles' I-didn't-do-anything-I'm-innocent face that he is being told off and failing miserably at coming up with a plausible excuse. Stiles is then pushed towards us with one order: get out.

We scrambled into Stiles' jeep and start on our way back to my house. I pull more unfinished paperwork out of my bag from yesterday and start to work on it.

"I can't help but feel bad for what we did." I voice my thoughts from earlier.

"What put away a psychopath murderer?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Well, no. I mean, we meet him, he's nice enough to give Scott his inhaler back, he gives Allison a ride home from that party, we go digging on his property, then turn him into your dad and get him arrested."

"Is it that, or do you have a little crush?" Stiles and Scott chuckled. I scoffed and kicked the back of Stiles' chair with enough force to send him forward but not enough to send us swerving off the road.

"I met him like two days ago."

"So?" Scott spoke up.

"So . . ." I struggled to come up with a good answer. I did have a crush on Derek! Just a teensy one . . . He was reaaally attractive and seemed nice enough, you know, not including the committed murder. "So . . . I haven't even had a conversation with him." I made up.

"Come on! You were basically drooling over him when we were in the woods the other day."

"Ok Stiles, I officially give you permission to shut the hell up."

And that's that.

I turn my attention back to my paperwork and Stiles pays attention to the road (which he should've been doing in the first place). I completely drown out their voices and don't say anything to them until Stiles swerves wildly on the road.

"Stiles, driving!" I scold.

"Pull over!" Scott grunts.

"Scott, what's happening? Are you okay?" I lean forward in my seat.

"I'm so far from being okay!" Scott groans, turning to search through Stiles' backpack. He pulls out the rope dotted with Wolfsbane flowers from Derek's house.

"Stiles, you kept it!" I yelled.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles argued.

"Get rid of it, burn it, do some-"

"Stop the car!" Scott growls, flashing his werewolf eyes.

Stiles stops the car abruptly and scrambles out of the car, bag in hand. Scott is hunched over, gripping his head in pain.

"Scott, Scott. Just ah . . . just breathe okay?" I lean forward to pat his shoulder – stupid move, I'll admit – but before I can touch him he slams open the car door and runs quickly into the trees.

"Scott?" Stiles turns back around.

He gives me a tired look and I chuckle awkwardly.

"Went for a run."

* * *

"Call the station." Stiles ordered, handing me his phone.

"And say what Stiles?" I asked in a rushed, panicked tone.

"Just do it."

My trembling fingers punched in 911 and I held the phone to my ear, bouncing my leg impatiently as I waited for someone to answer.

"Beacon Hills Police Department, how may I help you?"

"Hi Lynn! How's my favorite officer doing?"

"Ah, Leah. What crazy shenanigans is Stiles causing today?"

"Not causing necessarily, but uh . . . I need your help."

"With what exactly?"

"I just wanted to know if you had gotten any odd calls recently?"

"Odd? How?"

"Like, uh…an odd person or a dog-like individual roaming the streets?"

"Okay, I'm hanging up on now."

"No! N-n-n-n-no, wait!" I begged. The dial tone sounded.

I threw Stiles' phone violently on the seat. "Great! That's just great! Thanks to all the crazy shit you pull on a daily basis she hung up on me!"

* * *

We drove hours and hours until it was nearly time for the game. I doubted Scott would miss the game after all he went through to play. He says he got Derek arrested because he was a murderer, but I know the truth; because he wanted to play in the game and Derek told him he couldn't.

"Stiles, take me home. I'm gonna change then we'll go to the game."

After the short amount of time it took for us to drive home and for me to get ready, we drove to the school. As soon as we arrived I went sprinting through the halls straight to the boys' locker rooms. I ignored the loud wolf-whistles and walked in after I spotted Scott near his locker.

"Leah? What're you doing here?" Scott turned, gripping tightly on his towel.

I scoffed. You keep that towel on bro. The only person I wanna see in a towel is Derek. And you know, he's in prison. Or soon to be anyway.

"Could ask you the same. Last time I saw you, you were running through the woods like a mad man. Do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried Stiles was?"

"I'm sorry." Scott said honestly. "I shifted and I just . . . I didn't want to hurt you."

"When you say it like that, it kinda sounds sweet." I cooed. "But it doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad at you." I reached up and wrapped him arms around his neck. "Just don't freak me out like that again. We're in this together. Even if I'm not the werewolf." I chuckled.

"Leah?! What're you doing in here?"

"Oh! My! God! Why does everyone in here seem to think I'm some sort of perv?"

"You're the only girl in a locker room full of boys, Leah. That's why." Scott said.

"Well, I've only got my eye on one guy and he's not here." I said mockingly.

Stiles cheered and pumped his arms triumphantly. "I was right!"

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed. "Scott, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Just please don't worry too much while you're out there. And try not to get too angry," Stiles explained.

"Or stressed," I threw in.

"I got it." Scott replied.

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands." Stiles continued, "Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. Or if a hunter doesn't kill you first-"

"Stiles, _shut up_." I articulated slowly, holding his lips together with my fingers.

* * *

Cheers erupted from the stands. First goal of the game. Scored by Jackson. Yeah, you heard me. Not Scott, Jackson. Mom and I, not wanting to be bad sports, got up reluctantly from our seats and clapped slowly. I plopped down in my seat and groaned when I saw the big sign Lydia _and _Allison were holding up: We Luv Jackson.

Brutal.

So, I sat and watched as the other team practically slaughtered our team. We could have been winning, if Jackson would actually give the ball to Scott. It probably didn't help that Lydia and Allison were holding up their _Jackson _sign but, you know.

The next minute and a half was all a blur. Scott finally got the ball and scored the winning shot, ducking and weaving between all the players at an incredible speed. The entire crowd erupted into cheers and flooded the field to congratulate the players. Scott however, ducked through the growing crowd towards the school.

Not again.

I went to run after him but stopped when I heard someone call out my name.

"Leah!" I whipped around to see Papa Stilinksi.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"You know that man you thought to have killed the girl in the woods?"

"Yeah, Derek Hale. Why?"

"My medical examiner looked at both halves of the body and found animal fibers. She then determined the killer to be an animal and Derek Hale was released from prison earlier this evening."

"Released?"

"Yes. I identified the girl as well. Both halves." I shuddered.

"Who was it?"

"Laura. Laura Hale. Derek's sister."

Oh no.

* * *

**Hello friends! Please keep reviewing, favoriting and following for the next chapter :)**


	5. Pack Mentality

"Mom!" I groaned from the couch. I was upside-down, head propped up on the floor, watching Gossip Girl. My thought-to-be endless packet of gummy worms was now empty and the chips I had bought specifically for my pig-out had 'mysteriously' disappeared. _Thanks Scott._

"Mom!" I groaned again, louder this time.

"Yes, Leah." She said tiredly.

"Does your car need gas?" I sat up from my semi-comfortable position on the floor, my neck making a series of sickening cracks at the slightest movement.

Mom squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't know, why?"

"I was just going to go down to the station to get some stuff and I thought that I could fill up the car if you needed any." I walked over to the staircase and sat at the bottom to pull on my shoes.

"I think I might need some actually. Thanks." My mom disappeared to find her keys.

I walked over to the mirror by the door and studied myself quickly. My long, chestnut hair was pulled into high ponytail and my eyelashes were curled to perfection. I wore a oversized, fleecy grey jumper, with black leggings and my low-cut black Converse I had found lying at the bottom of the stairs. Good, I was somewhat presentable. My mom returned quickly with her car keys and a few bills.

"Don't go crazy." She smiled.

Yeah, good luck with that one.

* * *

I pulled into the small gas station and stepped out into the cold night air. I took swift steps to the gas pump and filled up the car quickly so I could get inside faster. When I was done, I walked into the mini supermarket and picked out a bag of chips, a bar of chocolate and another packet of gummy worms.

I dropped the items on the counter and smiled up at the cashier. She smiled back then proceeded to scan my items. I looked out of the window by the cash register and that's when I saw him.

Derek Hale.

In all his sexy glory.

My breath hitched in my throat and my lips parted slightly. He was clad in black and leather just like he was the day we went looking for Scott's inhaler. He was doing one of the most ordinary, everyday tasks – filling up his car with gas – and still managed to look hot while doing it. I looked to the girl behind the register. She had already bagged my items and processed the transaction. I was just too much into my own world to realise. _Great job, Leah!_

"Sorry!" I apologised pulling out the bills from mom and handing them to her.

"It's ok." She handed me the change. "So, who's the guy?"

"What?" I asked, momentarily shocked. She motioned with her head towards Derek.

"Just . . . someone I know." I said slightly dreamily. She chuckled. "Thank you."

I exited the mini-market, bag in hand, and walked to the car. I dropped the bag full of goodies in the passenger seat and plopped into the drivers seat to pull out my phone. I wasn't texting anyone in particular, it was the text-so-you-don't-seem-like-a-weirdo trick.

"Is there a problem?" I heard Derek ask.

"No- no why would there be a problem?"

"It's just, you've been sitting in your car, watching me fill my car with gas while pretending to text." Derek looked over at me.

"I wasn't watching you." I argued, getting out of the car and leaning against the open door.

"Yeah, ok."

"What do you want with my brother?" I asked after a while.

"None of your business." He muttered, pulling the pump out of his car.

"Oh, but it is my business. He's my brother. It's my job to protect him." Suddenly, Derek was in front of me. He gripped my arm and slammed my car door closed, pulling me towards his car.

"It's your job to keep your mouth shut. Sit on the floor, keep your head down." He said in a hushed voice, opening the back door and shoving me in quickly. _What the hell does he think he's doing? You know, not that I mind._

I heard two cars pull up, as I got a little more comfortable in the back seat. I heard a couple of car doors shut and then someone say shortly, "Nice ride."

There was a brief silence.

I then heard the same voice say, "Black cars though . . . very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance."

"You have something that's nice; you want to take care of, right?"

My attention was drawn to the windshield when I saw something move across it, leaving a trail of soapy foam; it was one of the cleaners. I shifted my position slightly so could see who it was . . . Mr Argent! The hunter!

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love," Mr. Argent said. "That's something I learned with my family. You don't have much of that these days, do you?" Ouch! Don't you think that was a _little_ below the belt? I could hear the bones in Derek's knuckle crack.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now." Mr Argent dropped the windshield wiper back into the tub filled with water before turning back to Derek. "See how it makes everything much clearer?" He questioned, before turning back to his truck.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek said, clearly sarcastic.

"Check the man's oil." I see a guy walk over to the other side of the car before bringing a crowbar down onto the window, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. It takes all I have not to shriek. "Looks good to me." The asshole with the crowbar says.

"Drive safely." Papa Argent gives Derek a knowing glance before getting in his car and driving off, the other guy following suit.

The sound of the car's engines had faded before Derek opened the door and held out his hand to help me out of his now ruined car.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, brushing a few stray pieces of glass off me.

"A threat."

"Ah." Derek walks over to the driver's side and leans over, brushing some of the larger pieces of glass out of the way.

"Hey?" I call. He peeks his head out from the car. "I'm sorry about your sister."

"You mean the one you got me arrested for murdering?" Ouch.

"Yeah, that one. Sorry for getting you arrested too."

"It's not everyday you get arrested for murdering the only family member you have left." He replies shortly, before getting in his car – which will always be sexy – and driving off, leaving me watching helplessly as he leaves.

* * *

I slam the front door shut and throw the bag filled with treats on the kitchen table, suddenly not in the mood to finish my pig-out. I kick off my shoes and leave them by the door, before trudging up the stairs loudly.

"Last family member. Last family member." I repeat under my breath as my feet pad down the hall. I jump and face-plant on my bed, letting out a long, strained groan.

I am drifting off into a deep sleep when I hear a ruffling of curtains and a shrill scream from next door. I scramble off my bed quickly and sprint into Scott's room to see Stiles splayed out on Scott's bed and mom quivering in fear, armed with a baseball bat.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" I ask, prying the baseball bat out my mom's hands.

"What am I doing?" Stiles asks, clearly agitated, "God! First you with the bat and now your mom too! Do either of you even play baseball?"

"Why didn't you just come through the front door?" I question.

"We lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." Scott says out of nowhere. _Well, hello._

"Yeah, exactly." My mom emphasizes. "And do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No."

"No."

"I'm 21." We all reply simultaneously.

"No? Alright then. You know what, that's enough parenting for me one night, so goodnight." She threw her hands up from dramatic flair.

"Want to explain to me why you came through Scott's window like a stalker then scared the shit out of my mom?" I asked out of breath, throwing the bat on the floor.

Stiles sighed. _Oh no. This can't be good. _

"What?" Scott pulled out his desk chair to sit on. I, however, chose the comfier option and jumped on Scott's bed.

Stiles sighed again, "My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. The bus driver? They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?" Scott echoed.

"Gave into his wounds?" I suggested. Scott still had a confused look on his face. I sighed, "He died, Scott." I apologized with the look on my face. Scott looked at me doubtfully, realization crossing his features, before darting out of the room with his werewolf speed. I heard the front door slam.

"Where do you think he's going?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

But I did know. He was going to Derek.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey! How's everyone doing? I absolutely, freaking loved this passed episode of Teen Wolf. My feels meter broke about fifty bajillion times and I just . . . like, Stiles and Deaton are figuring stuff out and being all detective-y and then it just cuts to Derek coughing up blood and bleeding all over the floor with this chick (who really needs to find some shoes) twisting the pole around like it's fun. Like DAFUQ!? Ms. Blake and Derek bit was kinda cute, except I don't know if I ship them yet. I'm scared I'm going to like her then she'll die or end up being bad so I'm just going to stay inconclusive. And the bit with Derek and Isaac at the end . . . LET'S NOT EVEN GET INTO THAT! Stydia, Danny and Isaac were just all around fucking amazing this whole episode so . . . Yeah, I didn't really feel like doing a part one to Pack Mentality because I just didn't so after this we're going straight to Magic Bullet. YAY! Magic Bullet is definitely one of my favourite episodes. Anyway, follow, favourite and review for the next chapter. PEACE OUT HOMES xoxo**


	6. Magic Bullet Pt1

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" I sung loudly over the blaring music, tapping the steering wheel to match the beat of the song. "FIRE AWAY!" I sung again, extremely loud and completely off-key I'm sure Scott could have heard me from home.

You're probably wondering what I was doing, driving around and jamming to 80s music at 2 o'clock in the morning. I had just been past the hospital to drop off food for mom. She had an extra late night shift and I thought 'What better way to get on mom's good side than to bring her food?'

I drove down the abandoned road, my own little shortcut. I came to a sudden stop when I spotted a women a little further down the road, probably in her late twenties, standing outside her car. Thinking she must have car trouble, I drove down the road and hopped out of the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled.

"If you're having car troubles I can call someone?" I offered.

"Really, it's fine." She insisted, "I've got my brother coming to give me a hand."

"Oh, okay." I replied politely. "My name's Leah, by the way."

"Kate." She replied shortly, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Well, Kate, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." She said, and I got the feeling she wanted me to leave.

I got in the car and after giving her a curt wave, drove off. She seemed nice enough, someone I could become friends with. But she had this odd urgency about her. Like she had to do something immediately, but couldn't whilst I was still there.

I shook the thoughts from my head and continued down the road, getting caught at a red light. I tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the low music impatiently. The light turned green and as I drove away, I swear I heard a gunshot.

* * *

"Come in!" I called, flipping through a folder jammed with files.

When Scott had left so abruptly the other night, I told Stiles that I needed a favour; I needed him to pull all the files about the Hale fire. Stalker-ish, I know. Derek had told me that Laura was the last family member he had, but I could swear that there was another survivor from the fire.

I hadn't really known the Hale family all that well.

I remember seeing Derek's mom in the supermarket with his little sister sometimes. Laura, the older sister, got all sorts of awards presented to her at school assemblies. And Derek? Well, he had changed a lot. Hell, I didn't even recognize him that day in the woods. Back then he had that kind of boyish cuteness. Now he was just . . . let's not get into that.

I still remember the day of the fire.

It was one of the rare times that I had a class with Derek. The principal came to the door and asked for Derek to be excused from class. A few minutes passed and Derek came back inside. He sauntered over to his desk and picked up his bag while the principal came into the classroom and leant down to whisper something to the teacher. A sorrowful look crossed his face and he nodded quickly.

The news spread pretty quickly. The Hale house had gone up in flames, killing everybody, except one, inside. Probable cause of death: Electrical malfunction, possible arson.

"Hey Lee." Scott greeted.

"Hey Scott." I smiled.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked, trying to get a better look.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, slamming the folder shut. He chuckled.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you the other night since-"

"You went rogue?" I chuckled.

"Yeah . . ." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened anyway?"

"I went to Derek's." _Aha! I was right!_

"And?"

"And we got into a fight. Practically knocked his house down. Then he told me something interesting. He wasn't the one who bit me."

"Wait, if Derek wasn't the one who bit you then who did?"

"The Alpha. Whoever that is."

"Derek didn't tell you?"

"Derek doesn't know."

"So . . . did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" I asked intrigued.

"I don't know." He plopped into a seat across my desk.

"Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?"

"I don't know."

"Are you part of his pack or-"

"I don't know!" Scott exploded. "God, you and Stiles are like freakin' twins!"

"Jeez . . . sorry." I sat back in my chair, proud of my irritating older sister skills. What can I say, I loved annoying Scott. Scott just frowned.

"How did you go on your World History paper?" I sat forward.

"I, uh . . . I got a D-"

"Scott! Seriously? Mom is going to kill you."

"You think I don't know that?

"You need to study more bro. Do you need some help?"

"Nah. I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"Is that right?" I crossed my arms playfully.

"We're just studying." He argued.

"Um, no, you're not. Listen, when you make plans to 'study' with a girl at her house, it never just ends up as studying. But I swear to God, Scott, if you end up on the next season of '16 and Pregnant' I will not hesitate to castrate you."

"Twins, I tell you, twins."

"Just . . . get to class!" I stuttered, pushing him out the door.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I had to observe three other classes then spent the rest of the days shovelling food down my throat, trying not to get the police reports dirty.

* * *

I bobbed through the sea of kids dying to get off the school premises. I bounded down the stairs and into the teachers parking section. _Eeep! I feel so special! I have a reserved parking space! _I got in the car and reversed out, pulling into the line of cars exiting the lot behind Stiles' familiar bright blue jeep.

He slammed on breaks abruptly and I barely had enough time to go on breaks myself. I hung my head out of the window, to curse at him and his awful driving, but noticed familiar jet black hair peeking out from the front of his jeep. I careened my head further out the window and my suspicions were confirmed.

Derek was splayed on the road.

I instinctively flew out of my car and down the concrete as fast as I could in my heeled boots. I knelt down to Derek and took in his appearance. He looked sick. His skin was paler than usual, with a tinge of seasick green. His skin was slicked with sweat, dark circles fell under his eyes and his lips looked dehydrated.

"Derek? Are you okay?" I asked. _Stupid question, Leah._

"What the hell?" I heard Scott ask Stiles, before he knelt next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was shot."

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles stated, standing behind Scott.

"No, really?" I asked Stiles sarcastically.

"Well, why aren't you healing?"

"I can't," he panted, "it-it was a different kind of bullet.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles curiously wondered.

"No you idiot." Derek grumbled.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours."

"What? Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek stuttered breathlessly.

"The one who shot you." Scott explained.

Derek's eyes flashed electric blue and he shut them tightly, wincing in pain. As he opened them they flickered between blue and the smoldering green that they always were.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott demanded.

"I'm trying to tell you I can't." His eyes kept shifting back and forth.

"Come on Derek!" Scott tried again. More cars started to honk their horns. Allison and Jackson got out of their cars and looked past the other cars, trying to get a better view of what was going on.

"Scott we don't have time to play games! Help me get him up!" I scolded, hooking one of my arms under Derek's while Stiles did the other.

I opened the car door for Derek to get in and slammed it shut when he was seated. Scott came to talk to Derek at his window.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek explained.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Because she's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?" Derek looked to me quickly before looking back to Scott.

"Because you need me." He replied shortly, looking down to cradle his arm.

"Get him out of here." Scott demanded.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles admitted, shaking his head.

"Stiles, wait just outside the lot. I'm going to park my car then I'll meet you there." Stiles gave me a look that said 'are you serious?' I frowned. "Stiles, go!"

I darted back to my car and returned it to the teacher's lot. I ran through the crowd of very annoyed drivers waiting to get out and jumped in the back of Stiles' jeep.

"Drive." I ordered. Stiles took off, not knowing exactly where he was going and Derek winced in pain as the truck jolted forward.

* * *

After 20 minutes of driving around aimlessly I texted Scott, asking him if he had any luck finding Derek's much needed bullet. He texted back a short 'Need more time' two minutes later.

"Scott needs more time." I leant forward in my chair, narrowly missing getting slapped in the face with Derek's leather jacket as he took it off, leaving behind a grey long-sleeved shirt.

"Seriously!" Stiles complained, "try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?"

"Stiles . . . are you serious? Did you really just tell someone with a life-threatening injury to stop bleeding?" Stiles scoffed.

"We're almost there." Stiles alerted.

"Almost where?" Derek's faint voice asked.

"Your house?" Stiles said, like it was completely obvious.

"What?" Derek's head snapped up, "No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles mockingly laughed.

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles suddenly pulled over and practically yelled in Derek's face, "What happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet, huh? Are you dying?"

"Not yet." Derek panted. "I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles began freaking out and flailing his arms wildly.

Derek pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bloody wound on his forearm.

"Oh my god." I turned away, nauseas at the sight.

"What is that? Ugh, is that contagious?" Stiles turned away. "You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles pointed out the door repulsed.

"Stiles he's injured. You can't just kick him out!" I spoke up.

"Oh, yes I can."

"Start the car. Now." Derek ordered.

"Excuse me?" Stiles did a double take. "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look." Stiles protested. "In fact, if I wanted too, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." Stiles stared at Derek for a second then leaned and turned to the window, putting the key in the ignition and starting up the car.

The whole car was silent for the next 10 minutes, until my phone went off, ringing loudly throughout the car. Derek cringed and clutched his head and I scrambled to get to the phone.

I looked at the caller i.d expectantly, hoping it was Scott but sat back into my seat when my phone read Mom and not Scott.

"Scott, what's taking so long?"

"Still no word?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing. Nada. Zilch." I pouted.

_Scott! What the hell are you doing?_

* * *

Hello there! I tried to do a little background info on Leah and Derek in this chapter and how Leah knew the Hale family. I didn't want to completely just pull something out of the blue, so I hope that that was okay. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and follow, favourite and review!

Leah's outfit this chapter (polyvore) /cgi/set?id=87337312


	7. Magic Bullet Pt2

**I would just like to apologise for the many grammatical errors that will be in this chapter before we get started. I tried to proof-read but then the words got all jumbled in my head and I was just like FUCK THIS! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Um . . . can't we just take him to your house?'" I tried.

"Where the Sheriff lives?" Stiles turned to look at me.

"Right."

"What about yours?" Stiles looked over to Derek.

"Mom had a day shift today. She'll be home already." I shook my head.

"Where are we going to take him then?"

"Gah! I- I need to call Scott again. Can't he try and not be horny for 5 minutes?"

Stiles chuckled lightly. I looked over to Derek. He was still cradling his wounded arm, except now he had closed his eyes in pain. _He's not going to last much longer._

I held the phone to my ear and sighed gratefully when Scott picked up.

"Scott! Oh my god, finally! Where have you been?"

"Argent family dinner." I scoffed. "Put Stiles on the phone."

"Stiles, pull over." I told him. The car slowly drifted to the side of the road and I put the phone on loudspeaker, handing it to Stiles.

"What am I supposed to do with him?!" _Way to be blunt, Stiles._

"Take him somewhere, anywhere!" Scott sounded agitated.

"Dynamite explanation, Scottie. Love it!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Scott groaned.

"By the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles wrinkled his nose.

"Like- like what?" Scott asked confused.

"Like death." Stiles said in a scratchy voice. I leant forward and thumped him on the back of the head.

"How are you holding up?" I turned to Derek.

"Did you really just ask me that?" Derek sassed. _Well!_

"Want me to distract you? From the pain?"

"You're not doing a very good job by mentioning it."

"Guess you're right. Isn't going to stop me though." I smiled.

Stiles sighed and I looked over at him in anticipation. He took the phone off loudspeaker and covered his eyes with his forearm, leaning his elbow on the car door.

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles held out the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it?" Derek breathed. "Look, if you don't find it . . . I'm dead, alright?" Sex-on-legs-mr-hot-a-lot-bad-ass-werewolf say what? _Thank you Hannah Montana!_

"Then think about this: the alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek panted, hanging up the phone and throwing it to Stiles.

* * *

"Stiles! Is putting a key in a key hole really that difficult!" I sassed, handing him my phone – complete with flashlight – and snatching the keys away from him to open the door.

Derek pushed himself from the wall and he waddled over to a small pile of dog food, where he collapsed and leant his head on the wall. My phone buzzed loudly in my pocket and I scrambled for it quickly, knowing the barely audible noise to me would be like a church bell in Derek's ears.

"Nordic blue monkshood? What the hell is that?" I looked over at Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek said almost inaudibly. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Cause . . . I'm gonna die without it."

"That's not happening." I muttered under my breath, texting Scott a short but sweet 'Get your ass here NOW.'

Stiles and I helped Derek up. Scott was right. The place was closed up. Dr. Deaton was gone for the night so we had the place to ourselves.

As we busted through the clinic doors to one of the main operating rooms, Derek took his arm off my shoulder and began to remove his shirt. Stiles shrugged his other arm off.

If my heart wasn't pounding enough already from the stress, it was going ten times faster now. His back muscles were a-mazing. Stiles flipped on the lights and Derek carelessly threw his shirt on the ground. My eyes trailed to his upper back, where there was a large tattoo of a triple spiral. As Derek made his way to the other side of the silver-operating table, my eyes gawked at his muscles. _This is not the time to be oogling at Derek, brain. I know, but he's just so . . . hot!_

He put his arm down on the table, revealing it to be even worse than it was earlier. There was blood pooling from the wound and purple-blue veins almost popping out of his skin.

"You know that doesn't really look like some Echinacea and a goodnight sleep couldn't take care of."

"Stiles, I'm sorry, but could you just stop being so inconsiderate for like five seconds and just _shut up_?"

"Well!"

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek said in between pants.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"Stiles!" I barked. Derek began rummaging through the cabinets and drawers.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, resort."

"You still haven't told us what that is yet."

"You're going to cut off my arm." I went ghostly pale and Stiles shuddered, swallowing loudly. Derek handed the saw to Stiles, who reluctantly took it.

Derek took an elastic band and began tying it around his bicep with his mouth.

"Oh my God!" Stiles yelped, dropping the saw on the table.

"What if you bleed to death?" I asked. Obviously, Derek didn't seem to think Scott would be getting here any time soon.

"It'll heal if it works." said Derek, through his teeth as he chomped down on the elastic bands.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles looked and sounded like he was going to throw up.

"Why not?" Derek growled.

"Well because of the cutting through the flesh and the sawing through the bone and especially the _BLOOD_!" Derek dropped his bad hand loudly on the table.

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Okay, how about this. Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head."

"You know, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Stiles was cut off when Derek grabbed him by the collar and pulled him roughly across the table.

"Oh my god. Okay. Alright. Sold. Totally. I'll do it. Okay. I'll do it."

Derek suddenly looked extremely nauseous and he gagged a few times before leaning over the edge of the table and vomiting up a black, gooey liquid.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

"Oh . . . kay." I whimpered turning away.

"Holy god, what the hell is that." Stiles cried..

"My body, is trying to heal itself."

"Well its not doing a very good job of it." If I didn't feel so sick I would've murdered Stiles right there on the spot.

"Now, you got to do it now."

"Honestly I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek screamed.

"Oh my God, Lee—" I turned around and Stiles dropped the saw in my hands.

"What the hell Stiles? I can't do this!"

"Leah, please." Derek begged, his eyes watering. My mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"I'm going to die if you don't. Do it!" He ordered. I reluctantly nodded my head, inching forward to Derek then pressing the saw to the skin below the elastic bands. My brain pounded inside my head as my finger inched closer to the 'on' switch.

"Leah? Stiles?" Scott called. Scott. He was here. He ran into the room and the first thing he noticed was the saw in my hands, against Derek's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. I lifted the saw, dropping it on the ground.

Stiles laughed in relief, "Oh, thank God," Stiles sighed, "you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek lifted his head. Scott rushed forward and handed the pointed, shiny gold bullet to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna—I'm gonna—" But before Derek could do or say anything, he collapsed on the floor, along with the bullet.

"No, no, no!" Scott chased after the bullet while I ran over to Derek. I straddled him, turning his head to the side to check his neck for a pulse.

"Derek?" I slapped his cheeks. No response. "Derek, come on, wake up." I shook him.

"Scott, what are we gonna do?" Stiles shouted.

"I don't know! I can't reach it!"

"He's not waking up! I, I think he's dying!" I cried.

"Oh my God, he's dead." Stiles freaked.

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled.

"I got it! I got it!" Scott cheered.

"He's out. He's- he's not waking up." I whimpered.

Stiles hooked his arms under mine and hauled me off of Derek, before leaning over him.

"Sorry Lee. Don't hate me for this!" He prayed, arching his arm back to punch Derek.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" I scrambled to push him off Derek but stopped when his fist came into contact with Derek's face and his eyes fluttered open. Stiles clutched his hand in pain and muttered a long string of profanities. I rushed to Derek, pulling him up from the ground with the help of Scott.

Derek took the bullet out of his hands and put it between his teeth. He bit down on it and the pointed part came flying off. He scrambled for it and tapped it repeatedly on the metal table, and what looked like to be herbs poured out of the small space. He grabbed a lighter from his pocket and lit the herbs on fire. They burnt up quickly and sparkled like fireworks, only less cheery and happy. Then as quick as it happened, it disappeared and smoke took it's place.

Derek swept the powder into his hand, and then with one deep breath, he clasped the hand containing the substance onto his wound and began to finger it in. He screamed out in pain and the wound began to smoke. _I am so going to be sick. _Derek fell to the floor, yelling out and arching his back in pain. All sickening thoughts I had had been forgotten and I surged forward to help him. But, before I could make it to him, Scott grabbed my arm and held me back. Derek kept screaming out from the pain. The three of us watched closely as the wound began to heal itself. All the veins retracted from his arm and the wound disappeared fully, leaving a healthy, normal looking arm.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles shouted, throwing up a fist in the air, "Yes!" He did it again. Scott and I looked to Stiles with disgusted expressions on our face. Stiles looked from Scott to me, and awkwardly pursed his lips. Our attention was brought back to Derek, who was now sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, except for the agonizing pain." He sarcastically spat.

"Okay, we saved your life which means you're gonna' leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna' tell him everything-"

"You're gonna' trust them? What? You think they can help you?" Derek grumbled.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are." I raised my eyebrows at Scott.

I looked back at Derek, who flashed a tiny glance at me, "Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

Derek wordlessly picked up his discarded shirt and stalked out of the clinic. I looked back to Stiles and Scott and followed Derek out, whether or not they were going to follow.

* * *

Our drive lasted fifteen silent minutes until we pulled up to a well lit building with a sign that read 'Beacon Crossing Homes'. A long term care facility. Derek got out of the car and began walking towards it while Scott, Stiles and I scrambled from the car.

"What are we doing here?" I called to Derek. I looked to Scott, wondering if he had any inkling, but he shrugged his shoulders. Derek never answered, he just kept walking towards the front of the building. We walked through the sliding doors and were greeted to a very bright building.

Derek led us to the right and down a hallway. We stopped at room '3B' and Derek opened the door, letting us in. The lights in the room were kept off, but the light from the hallway was enough to see. There was a man sitting as still as a statue in a wheelchair, staring at the wall. He didn't blink, he didn't move.

Everything began to fall into place.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"Derek's uncle. Peter Hale." I answered almost automatically. _Whoops. Now I must really seem like a stalker. _Derek looked to with an odd expression on his face.

"Is he like you? A-a werewolf?" Scott asked.

"He was, but now he's barely even human." Derek looked at me and raised his eyebrows expectantly, urging me to answer Scott's question. _I have gone 100% stalker now._

"Six years ago, Derek and Laura, his sister, were at school. Their house caught fire." I looked to Peter.

"Eleven people were trapped inside." Derek finished. "He was the only survivor."

_Eleven? The police report said there were 8 casualties, not eleven. Oh, well. Probably just a minor miscommunication. _

"So…what makes you sure they set the fire?"

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek scoffed.

"Then they had a reason."

Derek sent me a small glance and then turned back to Scott, "You tell me what justifies this."

He then turned his uncle to his other side, and I couldn't help but gasp at the horrific sight. Uncle Hale's other half of the face was scarred from severe burns.

"They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were permanently ordinary in that fire. This is what they do and this is what Allison _will_ do."

"Hey, hey. That's a little stereotypical isn't it? I mean, doesn't Allison have a choice?" I defended her. As far as I'm concerned, she's a sweetheart.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" We all whirled around to see a tall redheaded nurse with her hands on her hips, waiting impatiently.

"We were just leaving." Derek said shortly, grabbing my wrist and leading me out the door.

_Swoon!_

* * *

**Hello! Thank you all so much for leaving the touching reviews, it really means a lot. I hope you liked this chapter :) What did everyone think of the latest episode of Teen Wolf? I DIED when Scott said he couldn't believe Derek was dead. Like, on the floor, flailing like a fish out of water, unattractive sobbing with snot and boogers and earth-shattering wailing DEAD. Anyways, please follow, favourite and review for more!**


	8. AN Please read, sorry!

Hey everyone. Sorry for anyone who thought this was a new update - not yet - but I have three important things to tell/ask of you.

1. There is a poll on my profile page that I need you guys to take in order for me to write the next chapter. For anyone who wants to know, later on when we get a bit further into the plot, I will be posting a few more of these polls so you can help me write the future chapters. So, that should be fun!

2. As much as the response of follows and favourites are great, I only got 3 reviews for this chapter. I am not a review whore. I love writing and do it because I find it to be really fun. However, as the unstable, anxious person I am, I need constant confirmation that I'm doing okay. I know that must sound like the most bullshitted excuse but, whatevs.

3. Do you want me to continue? Like do my take on the rest of season 1, season 2 and maybe even season 3? Do you like my story enough to read that far into it?

So, all in all, thanks and continue being awesome :)


	9. The Tell Pt1

**Hello! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I would write something, think it was okay, read it over again, realise I sounded like a complete idiot and then rewrite it. Well, we've got a bit more Leah/Stiles and a lot more Leah/Derek. Lerek? Deah? POLL TIME! There will be some A/N stuff at the end if you could take the time to read that and yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hold on, just a second Kate." I licked the brightly coloured blue icing from my fingers, balancing my phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Are you okay? You sound a little busy." She chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Do you want to do something later this week if you're free?"

I nodded eagerly as if she could see me. My phone slipped from its resting place and landed with a loud thud on the floor. _Could I be any more stupid?_

"Oh, shit." I cursed, reaching to grab it and leaving blue fingerprints all over the screen. "Double shit." I could hear Kate laughing loudly even though the phone wasn't on loudspeaker.

"Kate, I'm gonna have to give you a call when I'm less . . . _sticky _. . . and _blue_."

I stared down at the mess of a kitchen. Blue icing was splattered all over the counters, I had managed to drop an egg or two on the floor and cake mix had found it's way into closed drawers.

"I hope Allison likes blue." I muttered. I spread a thick layer of the icing on the cupcake and dusted it with icing stars and sprinkles. I looked back at it and smiled.

"Oh my god, it looks disgusting." My smile faltered.

"Scott! I'm going to the movie store! Do you want anything?" I called from downstairs after I had finished cleaning up the kitchen, which trust me, took a long time.

No reply.

"I'm going to take that as a no."

* * *

I wandered through the empty aisles of the store. I would pick up a movie, glance at it, maybe read the blurb on the back and then put it back down. Vicious cycle. Everyone hated coming here with me. And I mean _everyone_.

"Can anyone help me find The Notebook?" A familiar voice called out.

I rounded the corner and came face-to-face with Jackson.

"Jackson? You're looking for The Notebook?" I tried my best to hold in a laugh.

"Not for me, for Lydia." I nodded my head, playing along.

"They usually have it in the fifth aisle, under romance but they might have changed the layout." I answered expertly. _What? The Notebook is like the best movie ever._ "Is there no-one around?"

"If someone was here would I be calling for help?" Jackson snapped.

"Jeez, cool it, hothead." I frowned. "Hello! Is anyone here? We just needed some help finding The Not-" My voice got stuck in my throat when I saw two feet sticking out from behind a shelf a few rows down. "Oh my God." I whimpered, taking a few steps closer to the body. _Body? The person's not dead. Hey, they could just be sleeping. On the floor? Yes, on the floor._

"What? What is it?"

I round the corner and . . . NOPE! THE PERSON IS NOT SLEEPING! The store clerk's throat had been savagely ripped out and he was splayed out on the floor blood covering his clothes and the floor around him.

I squeal and scurry back quickly, knocking into Jackson – Good job, Leah! – which sends him stumbling into a metal ladder propped up behind him. A partially removed light fixture – obviously being repaired before the brutal slaying – crashes to the floor sending sparks flying everywhere. The other lights in the store flicker on and off quickly. I bend over and latch onto Jackson to help him stand.

"Sorry . . ." I apologize. A low, animalistic growl shakes my body.

Jackson hears it too, because he turns too look at me with wide eyes. I nod slowly as a reply; that I heard the growl as well. I turn around excruciatingly slowly, and a pair of bright red eyes stands out in the darkness. I duck behind a row of shelves and yank Jackson down with me. _OMG, we're going to die! I can't die yet, not like this! Especially when I haven't had the chance to woo Derek yet. God is so cruel. _

Pardon the interruption, but what the hell was that thing?_ Those red eyes were pretty freaking creepy though like . . . whaaaaaaaaaaa? Red eyes? The alpha! We're definitely going to die. _I suddenly become much more scared than I was before, my heart beating erratically in my chest and my palms starting to become slick with sweat.

I tap Jackson's shoulder urgently and motion for him to get a better look. He frowns at me then obliges, sticking his head out into the aisle.

I hear a clatter and a bang from the movies hitting the floor and the shelves toppling over each other. _Baby, take me down like I'm a domino! Inappropriate time to be singing . . . _The shelf comes crashing down towards us and we both try to dive out of the way. Jackson does a better job than I do. He mainly misses it, the shelf only clipping his calves, but I get the majority of it, and the whole shelf collapses on me from my thighs down.

I groan in pain and struggle to climb under from the shelf. The Alpha lumbers over to us, stopping over Jackson. He pulls down the collar of his shirt to look at the back of Jackson's neck. I struggle again, but stop squirming when I feel the Alpha's presence. He looms over me, breath fanning my face – ew! – and gently drags a long, sharp talon down the side of my face almost . . . amorously. Double ew. Suddenly, the Alpha tears away from me with another loud roar and exits through the front _window_, leaving both Jackson and I groaning and squirming in pain.

* * *

"I'm fine, really." I winced as a woman dabbed at my forehead with antiseptic.

"You should be looking over the other boy. He got his head hit pretty hard." I looked over to Jackson who was shouting at Papa Stilinski about wanting to go home.

_I feel you dog, I feel you._

"You may feel fine, but you got one hell of a scrape." She drawled.

"It's just a scratch, really." I reassured her, moving to get up from the floor of the ambulance. Pain shot up my leg as soon as I moved it, and I recoiled and slowly sat back down.

"Stay here. We need to get that checked out." She turned to walk away.

"But- arg!" I grunted in frustration.

"Leah? Leah!" Stiles called, rushing out of the police cruiser.

"Stiles?" I answered aloud before being engulfed in a rib-squishing bear hug.

"Stiles . . . Stiles . . . choking here!" I spluttered.

He let go of me instantly. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, ruffling my hair and clothes looking for any visible injuries.

"I'm fine Stiles." I grabbed his wrists gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed again, giving me another less rib-squishing but just as loving hug. "What happened?"

"The Alpha." I replied nonchalantly. His eyes widened a big as saucers and I chuckled at him. "I went to the store to get a movie, saw the slaughtered clerk, had a mild heart attack then he just . . . showed up."

Stiles plopped down onto the floor next to me. "What did he look like?"

"Big, scary, red eyes, hairy." I shrugged, looking down to examine my seemingly injured leg.

The woman returned holding a prescription for painkillers and an icepack. "You need to take one of these three times a day and apply the icepack for 30 minute intervals." She handed me the items. "Do you work here?"

"I uh- I work at the school." I shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not broken or anything like that, just bruised quite a bit. I highly recommend you take a few days off for bed rest." She smiled sweetly, waving as she left. I leant my head on Stiles' shoulder and puffed out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

A large crowd bustled around us and their chatter filled my ears. The initial shock of the Alpha had worn off, but the sight of his menacing, red eyes still pierced my mind.

* * *

Okay, so I had somewhat listened to the M.D. I had applied the icepack and taken the painkillers but . . . I was at the school. I'm a badass rule breaker, I know. But, I wasn't going to lie around all day when there was a crazy, murderous werewolf after my brother.

"Happy birthday!" I squealed, smiling excessively. Allison jumped in surprise and scrambled to push some colourful balloons into her locker.

"How did you-"

"Your aunt Kate. We've been talking quite a bit in the last few days. She's a funny one." I explained.

"Ugh, I told her not to tell anyone." She frowned.

I reached into my bag, and pulled out a clear, plastic container, turning to hand it to Allison, "I made you a cupcake."

"Thanks Leah, that's really sweet." She gave me a one-armed hug. "No one's really done anything like this for me before."

"Maybe because no one knows it's your birthday!" I tapped her nose playfully.

"I don't really _want _anyone to know-"

"Hey guys!" Scott greeted. "Is it your birthday?" Allison groaned loudly.

"I'm taking that as my queue to leave." I waved, tapping Scott's shoulder lightly.

* * *

The bell rang and a swarm of students piled into the lab. I smiled fondly at them and Mr Harris entered the classroom.

"Hi Mr Harris." I greeted warmly.

"Ms McCall." He ground out. _I have a feeling I'm going to hate this guy._

I took a seat slowly, grimacing at the pain, while all the other students came into the lab. I took out a thick binder from my bag and opened it, ready to take some notes.

"Just a friendly reminder," _Doesn't sound that friendly to me. _"Parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend." I looked around the room quickly and noticed some students looking around nervously. I scribbled down some words in my binder.

"I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." _Who does this asshole think he is? _"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" My head shot up. _Well, sure. I saw him this morning with Allison. With Allison! He skipped class! That conniving little . . . _

Jackson stumbled into class looking just as tired and defeated as I was. He had slight bags under his eyes and a thin layer of sweat lined his forehead. He slumped down into his seat. Mr Harris went to whisper something to him and I took the opportunity to 'communicate' with Stiles.

_Where is he? _I mouthed, raging. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and continued highlighting – more like colouring – his chemistry textbook.

"Everyone start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry, not a coloring book." Stiles shot the cap out of his mouth and caught it mid-air. I silently cheered and raised my arms above my head, earning an irritated glance from Mr Harris. _Asshole._

50 excruciatingly slow minutes later, class was over. The bell rung loudly and everyone shot out of their seats and into the main hallways. "Um, Mr Harris?" He looked over to me impatiently. "Am I required to attend the parent teacher conferences later tonight?" He rolled his eyes and propped his elbows up on his desk.

"If you feel as if you have something to contribute to the conference then yes. You are required to attend." I nodded and turned to leave. "Ms McCall?" I turn on my heel. "I don't necessarily appreciate your relationship with Mr Stilinski and the effect it has on his work in the classroom."

I scoffed. "Mr Harris, Stiles is my brother's best friend. I've known him since he was a kid. I'm bound to have some form of relationship with him. As you know, his mother died when he was quite young and to him, I'm like his albeit, younger mother. I love him like he's my brother and he might as well be considering all the time he spends at my house. And personally, I don't understand how my 'relationship' with him has an affect on your teaching methods or his learning methods." I smiled sweetly and stormed out of the classroom.

Definitely don't like him.

Hobbling, I caught up to Stiles and bobbed impatiently behind him, waiting for Scott to answer his phone.

"Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?" Stiles practically screamed.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I hitched my bag up on my shoulder and followed Stiles down the hall. "Lydia's totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy is dead and you have to do something about it." Stiles explained exasperatedly and waited for Scott's reply.

"Someth-" I yanked the phone from Stiles angrily.

"Scott, what the hell do you think you're doing? Another guy just died, the Alpha is after you, you have those conferences on tonight and it probably wouldn't have been a bad idea to get on Mr Harris' good side, because I just got on his bad side, and you're off playing _Cutest Couple Ever _with the hunters daughter?" I hissed, completely livid.

"I'll deal with it later." Scott said, hanging up.

"No, Scott, don't you dare . . . he hung up on me." I slammed Stiles' phone angrily in his hand.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're supposed to be at home, healing up. _Why the hell are you here_?"

"I uhm- it's Allison's birthday today and I made her a cupcake yesterday before I went to the movie store. I just wanted to bring it to her and wish her a happy birthday." I made up a lie.

"Yeah, okay. Go home, sleep, heal." Stiles kissed my cheek and bounded off down the hallway.

"Where are you going then?!" I called out after him.

_I am NOT going home. What can I do? Who can I . . . visit? *creepy smile* I know exactly who._

* * *

I stepped up onto the patio as silently as possible. Thank God I was wearing flat shoes! I gulped loudly, and opened the front door slowly. _Might as well surprise him._

God, I could not have been any more wrong. _He _was the one who surprised _me_.

Ovaries = GONE.

There was Derek, doing pull-ups from a beam above a charred doorway by the stairs. _Damn! _He was facing away from me so I couldn't see his stomach muscles but from the back I could see his rippling arm and back muscles. _Well hello!_

_I am about faint. Or die. I'm going to do both._

I stalk over to the stairs and take a seat at the bottom. He remains completely oblivious to my presence and continues to workout and showcase his _amazing _muscles.

Maybe he does know I'm here – of course he does, he's a werewolf! – because he calls out to me. "Enjoying the view?" I can practically hear the smirk.

"I just came to check if you were okay." I answer; purposely not answering his question because of course I'm enjoying the view! To make matters worse, he drops to the floor and starts to do push-ups. _You sexy asshole!_

"I could ask you the same question." He commences his push-ups and turns to face me. He motions his head to my leg, which is propped out on the floor below the stairs.

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"I wouldn't call getting attacked by the Alpha nothing."

"He just spooked me. That's all." I narrowed my eyes in confusion when I saw Derek with his head cocked to the side like he was trying to hear something. His head snapped towards me and he grabbed my wrist pulling me up the stairs after him. He pulled me into a room and crouched down beside me.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Hunters." He replied shortly.

The door was kicked open, the sounds of trees rustling wafted in the house along with soft patters of footsteps.

"No one home." A mans voice said.

"Oh he's here," a familiar woman's voice said, "he's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." Another man joked.

"Really?" The woman spat, "A dog joke? You're going there and that's the best you got? If you want to provoke him, say something like 'too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter.'"

_Say whaaaaaat?_

I immediately looked over to Derek who was shaking and looking the other way.

I grabbed his shoulders – bare shoulders - and whispered as calmly as I could, "Stop it! They're trying to make you mad. Don't give in to them."

He looked down at me and calmed down a few notches.

"Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"

Derek growled under his breath and I whisper yelled, "No! Derek! Don't-" Too late. He was gone.

A loud roar shook the house. A scream emitted from one of the men and one of them fell to the floor. The sounds of Derek climbing something – a wall, maybe? – and him hissing echoed through the house. I waited for the woman to scream like the others, but I heard a sizzling noise and then someone thumping to the floor. I wasn't sure of to who it was until I heard the person writhe and whimper out in pain. Derek.

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it, or lick it." The woman's heels clicked on the wooden floor. Derek was writhing in pain somewhere downstairs. Another electrical buzzing sound caught my ears, as did the sound of Derek falling over again in his silence. He didn't cry out, or scream.

"Ah, nine hundred thousand volts. You never were good with electricity, were you?" She laughed again. Then I realized she was electrocuting him. "Listen Derek, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And then maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly a little to _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ for my taste. But here's the part that'll really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek knew this woman?

"Sweetie, well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am." I snuck out from the room I was hiding in and into the hall to get a better view. From my place by the stairs, I could only see what the faceless woman was wearing.

"There's no blips or upticks, just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." Her heels clicked against the floor some more. "You know, we found bite marks on your sisters body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She spat out in laugher, "why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit at what you been guessing all along, which is, the alpha killed your sister. All you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll get rid of it for you. Problem solved, everyone goes home happy." It was scary how familiar her voice sounded. "Unless, you don't know who he is either." The woman laughed. "Wow, guess who just became totally useless."

Next thing I know, I hear multiple gunshots and Derek scrambling across the floor. I gasp and squeal in fear that he's been hit. The gunshots stop all of a sudden and the woman clickety-clacks her way through the house.

"Who's there?" She asks gently. "Don't think I didn't hear you." She takes a few more steps and I scram to hide in an empty room as soon as I see her boot on the staircase. I look around frantically for an exit, the only one I see being a window. I hear the woman's heels click down the hall and I make an opening in the window boards just big enough for me to fit through.

I squeeze through them and outside, onto a ledge. _Am I really going to do this? _The woman's footsteps echo right outside the door and I instinctively jump off the ledge.

Pain.

That's all I feel.

It's the type of disorienting, blinding pain.

I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around me and lift me off the floor. The person then starts jogging – through the forest, most likely, because I can hear leaves rustling and crunching under his feet. My head lolls to the side to lean on the _shirtless _chest of my savior, and I see a liquid begin to slowly seep through their veins, turning them black.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Sassy Leah! Protective Leah! Stiles-loving Leah! I LIKE IT! ANOTHER!**

**Again sorry for the late update. Be ready for another chapter coming up soon to make up for the extra-lateness of this chapter! YAY. **

**1) Do you guys want me to turn up the comedy? Like make it funnier? Because I totally can. COMEDIC GENIUS!**

**2) Pollsies on my profile. Lerek or Deah or something else? I am completely incompetent when it comes to making up ship names.**

**3) /tell/set?id=90971456 (POLYVORE GUYS) The outfit isn't very extravagant, I know, but the chick's supposed to be on bed rest. *shrugs shoulders***

**4) Thank you guys for all the positive reviews, feedback, favourites and reviews! It really means a lot to me that you all enjoy what I do :) *gives warm chocolate chip cookies to everyone***

**5) Favorite, follow and review if you enjoyed!**


	10. The Tell Pt2

By the time I had woken up it was already starting to get dark outside. "Are you okay?" Derek asked, snapping me out of my dreamy reverie. He had me splayed out on the slightly charred couch. Unfortunately, he had now found a shirt and put it on. _Goddamn it!_

"My leg. I- I fell funny. I remember . . . it hurt more before. What did you do?"

"I- uh . . . I took some of your pain away."

"You can do that?"

"Werewolves can do that."

"Cool . . . who was that girl?" I questioned, conveniently leaving out the fact that her voice sounded scarily familiar.

"Just somebody that I used to know."

_And now you're just somebody that I used to know! Another inappropriate time to be singing._

"Okay, well I should be going. I have to go to some stupid interview thing." I said, moving to get up. Whatever Derek did sure as hell helped because for the first time since last night, I could move without recoiling in pain.

"Hell no." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Where's your car?"

"Just outside the reserve. Why? Are you going to carry me there?" I jokingly asked.

"Yep." Derek replied shortly, scooping me up in his arms.

_Swoon!_

Derek finally spoke up when we were about halfway to my car.

"How did you know about my family?"

"I pulled all the files we had in the town archives." I admitted embarrassedly. "Which technically, wasn't a lot." I tried to defend myself.

"Why?"

"When I saw you in the woods after all these years I didn't even recognize you, you had changed so much. I remember cocky, star basketball player Derek Hale, not mysterious, lurking Derek Hale. I guess I just wanted to learn more about your family and why you are the way you are."

Derek cleared his throat and dropped me down on the ground. The heat that radiated off him left my body cold in the night air. We were already at my car.

"Thanks for the carrying. And sorry I snooped through all the files about your family."

Derek nodded his head then turned to walk away.

_Well, that's just great. Now I sound like a complete stalker psychopath. I mean, looking through all his files? Why would I do that in the first place, but then why would I tell him? He must think I'm the type of girl that meets a guy and all of a sudden wants in his pants. I mean, not that I would mind._

* * *

"Where is he!?"

"Mom, I don't know!" I lied. "He's been M.I.A since this morning."

"Which way?" She stopped in the hall abruptly.

"Hang a left." I pointed, reading a short text message from Stiles. "Stiles hasn't heard from him either."

"Honestly, that boy." She muttered under her breath, stopping at the door to Mr Harris' classroom.

"Mom, I just have to warn you, this one's a nutter."

"Oh, how bad can he be?" She brushed off my warning, pushing the door open slowly.

"Hello, are you Mr Harris?" She greeted friendly.

"Yes, please, take a seat." He gestured to the two empty seats at the front of the classroom.

My mom pulled her phone out of her handbag quickly and dialed Scott's number. I took a seat and looked to Mr Harris expectantly. Mom took a seat next to me and dropped her handbag on the floor, draping her coat over her crossed legs.

"Where the hell are you? Get to the school now." She left the frightening voicemail.

"How about we get started?" Mr Harris asked, playing with a thin manila file. Mom nodded in reply and I crossed my legs and heaved a big sigh, ready for Mr Harris' hour-long lecture on why he hates my brother.

"Lately, Scott's mind has been somewhere else." _Yeah, on learning how to be a werewolf and not get killed by the big bad. _ "As has his body." _Did you not hear the part where he's turning into a werewolf? You know, claws, canines and facial hair? _

"Personally, I think it might have something to do with his home situation." He explained, eyeing me. _Asshat, this is the last straw! First you scrutinize my relationship with Stiles and then you say Scott has a bad home situation? Okay, time to die._

"Well, personally, I don't know what you mean by 'home situation'?" She sassed. _Go mama!_

"Uh, specifically the lack of an authority figure."

"Excuse me? Isn't that a little out of line?" I tried not to scream in his face.

"Allow me to clarify. The lack of a _male _authority figure." _Oh well, you went and did it there!_

Bringing up my dad was possibly the worst thing he could've done.

"Well trust me, we're much better of without _him _in the picture." I scoffed.

"Does Scott feel that way? The same for Leah?"

"Yes." She answered determinedly. "I think so." She looked to me. "I hope so."

"But, he's going through some difficult changes. He just uh- a little extra attention; a guiding hand through this crucial stage in his development." Harris suggested.

"Is that all?" I asked rudely, getting up from my chair and storming out of the classroom.

"Thank you for the suggestion. I'll take that into consideration." Mom picked up her coat and bag, chasing after me into the hallway.

"Leah? Leah!" She called after me. "We need to talk about this."

"No mom. We don't." I said defiantly, turning to leave.

"Yes, Leah we do." She grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"I just- I can't deal with this. How can you say that about dad? That we'd be better off, _without him_?!" I exploded, my anger not able to stay inside any longer.

"We are, aren't we?"

"I don't want to talk about this now. We need to find Scott." I dismissed her, walking out and into the car park.

* * *

Parents and guardians bustled though the car park. It was almost pitch black outside, everyone wrapped up in thick, winter coats, their breaths fogging up as soon as it left their mouths. I scanned the car park for any sign of Scott, Allison or anyone else that might know where they are. _Oh! Allison's parents! They must be here . . . right?_

It seems as if mom had the same idea as me because she slowly approached Papa Argent and freaky mama Argent.

"Excuse me? You're not Allison's parents are you?" They both shifted defensively. "I'm Scott's mom and I hate to say it, but he's not answering his phone either." My mom explained.

"_You're_ his mother?" Papa Argent said with what sounded like a hint of disgust.

"Funny how you say that like it's an accusation." My mom let out a brief chuckle.

"Well I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he practically kidnapped my daughter today."

"No offence, Mr Argent, but how do you know this wasn't Allison's idea?"

"Allison-" Argent the asshole sighed dramatically, "is right there."

I spun around and . . . speak of the devil. There stood my baby bro and his little girlfriend. I bounded down the steps and walked towards them before mom could go on her rampage.

"You guys are in _deep _shit." I sang, moving to stand next to Scott.

"Where _exactly _have you been?" My mom stormed towards us.

"Nowhere mom." Scott said, defeated. _Great comeback, Scotty. Love it!_

"Nowhere meaning not at school." Mom looked at Allison angrily.

"It's not his fault. It's my birthday and we were just hanging out and-" Allison stuttered.

"Allison, in the car." Daddy Argent orders.

Suddenly, we hear several screams and see people running around, panicking, pushing people out of the way. People start getting into their cars and Scott leaves abruptly, looking for the source of panic. Various screams fill my ears and I can't seem to decipher who any of the belong to.

"Allison!" Scott yells. _Of course._

"Leah? Scott?" I hear my mum call out to us.

"Move! Move!" I hear Daddy Stilinski ordering screaming people before a loud horn honks and the car reverses into the street. I don't even have time to warn him. The car hits him in his side and he falls to the ground. I rush over to him and crouch down.

"I'm okay." He reassures me. He pulls a gun out of the secret holster in his pant leg and I help him up.

Two gunshots sound throughout the car park. And they didn't come from the Sheriff's gun.

People form a big huddle around _Mr Argent _and stare on in shock at the huge, bloody mountain lion he's just shot dead. He looks over to Allison, to me, then to Scott. Some mutual unspoken agreement is made between them and the crowd disperses due to the Sheriff's orders.

_That was certainly an interesting turn of events._

* * *

**Hiya! I told you I would be posting a new chapter to make up for the lateness of the last one. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. I have some _great _plans for future Deah/Lerek - you guys need to keep voting for that! - and for the later chapters like season 3 stuff, even though that's in a _really long time_. Well hopefully not too long. Yeah, favourite, follow and review if you liked and the new chapter should be up soon :)**

**Have a good one guys !**


	11. AN sorry, read please !

Hey guys !

Sorry everyone, but this is not a new update :( The new chapter however, will be up _very _soon (I promise) so get excited for that. I'm super pumped to write season 3 for you guys because trust me I have some _great _stuff planned but unfortunately, I have yet to finish the rest of season 1 and all of 2 before I can share it with you.

How crazy was that last episode of 3A? What the hell am I supposed to do with myself for 5 months. _Re-watch all three seasons again, duh!_

1. Leah/Derek ship name poll is now closed annnnnnnnd . . . DEAH WON ! Cool guys, thanks for voting.

2. Another poll - mwahahaha - do you want me to write in 1st person or 3rd, because I know some people hate reading in first person and I really want you guys to like my story and the way it's written. That'll be on my profile so go vote for that !

3. Want more? You gotsta review :)

Love you guys ! Keep being awesome and reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and voting on my pointless polls. Heart Monitor part one will be up soon so . . . CHECK US OUT !


	12. Heart Monitor Pt1

**CHAPTER OUTFIT on Polyvore: /heart_monitor_into_night_school/set?id=95503960**

* * *

"I am literally so full, I couldn't eat another bite." I groaned.

"I had _way _to much of that chicken."

"What do they put in it that makes it so _good_!" I exclaimed, sitting up to examine the various containers that littered the coffee table. We had ploughed through two each - gulped down with a generous amount of wine - but still had a few containers that were almost full to the top. _Okay, maybe I went a little overboard . . . all right, a lot!_

"What are we going to do with it all?"

"I can check if Allison wants any." I suggested, pointing my finger towards the stairs.

"Good idea. I'll start packing up." Kate sat up, collecting a pile of containers and cutlery in her hands.

I bounded up the stairs and down the hall to Allison's room. In the past couple of days Kate and I had hung out a lot, gotten to know each other better. I came to Allison's door and knocked lightly on it twice. I waited a few seconds before calling her name out softly.

"Just a second!" She called out in reply, sounding out of breath. I heard a slight struggle, and the fiddling of a door. _Well, if this doesn't have Scott written all over it, I don't know what does. _Allison opened the door quickly, an arm placed over her chest. Hint number 1.

"Hey!" She said eagerly.

"Hey!" I smiled. "Sorry to barge in like this, I just brought over way too much take-out for two people and we just wanted to check if you wanted some."

"Um . . . sure." She said nervously. "That sounds great." Her eyes darted to her closet door and back to me extraordinarily quickly. Hint number 2.

"Sorry for the whole thing with my mom. She was just worried, that's all."

"No no, it's okay. We were being kind of reckless anyway." I chuckled.

"What are you working on anyway? Looks interesting."

"A history project. I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history." Allison explained, sneaking another peek at the closet. Number 3.

"Unfortunately, the only thing I know about your family history is that argent means silver in French. But you probably already knew that. And now I sound like an idiot. And now I'm rambling." I rambled. "I'm going to leave you to it." Allison chuckled.

I leant forward and rested my palms on Allison's desk.

"Just tell Scott he has to be home in an hour." I whispered loud enough for her to hear me. She stiffened beside me and turned to look at me with eyes as big as saucers. I bopped Allison's nose playfully and walked out of her room.

* * *

"Have you seriously not talked to him since then?" I ask Stiles in awe, toweling off my hair from the shower. I got to give it to him, that's impressive. Stiles and Scott are like twins. They tell each other everything, and I mean _everything_. It was weird to hear Stiles say he was purposely not talking to Scott. That's like twin-best-friend suicide.

"No. It's like 'Oh, Stiles, my sister and the rest of the town are in trouble and could be ripped apart viciously by the Alpha at any time? Hey, Allison!' He's being such an _ass_." I chuckled at Stiles' distress and he sighed.

"This will really kick you in your balls then, he's with her. _Tonight_."

"_Tonight!? _What, I thought he was supposed to be grounded."

"That didn't stick. I don't know . . . it's like he's a different person around her. Like she makes him weak or something." I tried to explain, pulling a Twizzler from the packet and placing it between my teeth. "Like kryptonite."

"Like Superman." I could practically see Stiles' smile through the phone.

"Scott _isn't _Superman, Stiles." I sighed. "He's a werewolf and if we don't find the Alpha and make him dead, he's going to kill more people, then he's going to kill us."

"And how do you expect an inexperienced werewolf and 2 _human _teenagers to take down an _Alpha werewolf?_" Stiles annunciated slowly.

"Hey, I'm not a teenager-"

"You might as well be."

"- _and _I didn't say we had to do this all on our own. Derek might help us." I bit a hefty chunk out of my twisted sweet.

"What makes you think Derek would help us?" Oh, shit.

Now before Stiles blows his top about how Derek hasn't been helpful, I didn't tell him or Scott about what happened in the woods. Firstly because if I told them I went to Derek's house they'd think I was a bigger stalker than they'd originally thought. Second, because Stiles would have hung, drawn and quartered me if he knew I was out, jumping off roofs with a fucked leg and third, because I was _hella _embarrassed.

"I don't know. He seems like he wants to find the Alpha and kill him just as much as we do. And I there's no way we'd be able to take him out without him. Like you said, what are two humans and an amateur werewolf supposed to do against an Alpha?"

"I don't know. There's something about that guy . . . I don't trust him."

"Yeah, well." I took another Twizzler from the packet and paused before taking a bite. "I trust him. I don't know . . . he hasn't really done anything to make us think otherwise. I can't say the same for us though, getting him arrested for killing his sister and all."

"He gives me the creeps." I laughed out loud. "How's your leg by the way? The one that almost got crushed to dust when the Alpha attacked you and Jackson at the movie rental place, unless you've had any other leg-threatening accidents?"

"No. It's fine actually." I smiled, thinking back to how Derek took away my pain. Haven't told Scott about that one either. The boy has enough to worry about, not including having to learn special tricks and tips . . . like a dog. "Whatever that paramedic gave me packed a punch, really helped." I lied.

"Oh! What's that? _Scott trying to call me_? So now you wanna be a good friend? Well _goodbye_, asshat." Stiles sassed, using my common insult.

"Hey! That's mine! Furthermore, _asshat _has been copyrighted!" I scolded, Stiles chuckling in the background. "Seeya tomorrow Stiles, and good luck not talking to Scott. Knowing him he'll leave a billion text messages and voicemails until you reply."

"Yep, you're right. The wave has begun. 4 texts and 2 calls already. Bye Lee."

I chuckled and threw my phone onto my bed lightly.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or scared." Derek spoke from the window.

I squealed and scurried onto my feet quickly, my breath coming out in short, quick, panicked pants. "Woah, you really need to stop with the sneaking up on people! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Where's Scott?"

"At Allison's, why?"

"I told him stay away from her."

"Yeah, he's not very good at following rules. He's supposed to be grounded from my mom too but here we are." I got up and threw the empty Twizzler packet into a bin underneath my desk.

"You play cello?" Derek asked, changing the subject, with a hint of an emotion I couldn't pinpoint. _Sadness? Anger? Regret?_

"No," I turned to look at him in all his sexy, slightly stalker-ish glory. "I mean, I used to. When I finished school I gave my cello to the choir. Now I just listen. Helps me clear my head."

"Ah." Derek looked around. "When will he be back?"

"He's on his way back now. Why, are you planning on terrorizing him or something?"

"Or something." Derek smiled deviously and turned to leave my room. "You're welcome, by the way."

* * *

"Still haven't talked to him?" I asked Stiles as we walked down the hall.

"Nope. 23 text messages and 17 missed calls." Stiles smiled. "You think I can do it?"

I gave Stiles a halfhearted smile and he gave me a disbelieving look, his mouth opening in surprise. "You don't think I can not talk to him!"

"You know I love you, but it's different when you see them in person. This has happened before you know, and you caved _so fast_." I chuckled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"How much you wanna bet you'll cave first period? 10 bucks?"

"You are _so _going to lose! He was too busy swapping spit to come help and my dad got hurt. There's no way _I'm _caving."

"How is he by the way? Your dad I mean."

"Fine, just a bruise. Soft tissue damage, nothing too serious." I smiled.

The bell rung loudly throughout the halls and I looked to Stiles in anticipation. We held out our hands and shook them quickly, taking off to different ways down the hall.

"DEAL'S ON!"

**0000**

"Thank you Mr. Westover! See you tomorrow!" I called out to the teacher, walking out and into the busy halls. I walked around aimlessly until I notice Scott and Stiles . . . talking? Haha! That boy owes me 10 bucks. I bound over and fall into step with them.

"Told you! 10 bucks, come on, pay up." Stiles sighs and hands me the bill.

"He just told me not to talk about it. Act normal and get through the day." Scott said under his breath and I stopped him, pulling him back by his sleeve.

"When?" Stiles said impatiently.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." _Ah, Derek._

"After work? Well alright, that gives me until the school day ends." Stiles said.

"To do what?" I asked.

"To teach Scott myself," Stiles answered.

"Yeah, okay." I mocked him, walking down the hall towards . . . chemistry. With Adrian 'the Asshole' Harris. _Greeeeeeeeeeat._

**0000**

"I can't believe I'm related to this idiot." I muttered, fingers to my head as I looked at Scott who was covering himself with a textbook.

"Gee, thanks." Scott growled.

"I think the book's making it more obvious." Stiles defended me.

"And besides," I turned around to look at Allison, "her head's buried in that book." Scott cowered behind his textbook.

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked, as Stiles bit into his apple.

"I think so," Stiles answered.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No." Stiles snapped, munching on his apple. "But your crap has infiltrated my life so, now I have to do something about it."

"Aw. Isn't that sweet?" I cooed, waving Stiles' 10 dollar bill in his face.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"In what?" I smiled mockingly. I LOVE STILES!

"Okay, yeah you teach me."

"So, he'll be your . . . Yoda?" I asked, turning to Stiles, and he nodded with a mouth full of apple.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be." I choked on spit as I heard Stiles say that in a bizarre voice. Scott and I both turned to him, as he tried to explain, "I said it backwards-"

"I know." Scott said defiantly.

"Okay, you know what. I definitely hate you now, c'mon Lee." Stiles lifted me up – still dying from spit asphyxiation here! - and took the textbook from in front of Scott

"BYE SCOTT!" I yelled, making Allison look over at us as I pulled Stiles into a run.

* * *

Stiles threw the duffle bag onto the grass with a loud thud. I dropped the lacrosse stick I was holding and took a seat next to Stiles. He ruffled through the bag and handed a strap to Scott.

"Here, put this on."

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team? I asked, pulling it from Scott's grip to get a better look at it.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles said shortly, taking it from me and giving it back to Scott.

"You mean stole it?" Scott smirked.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles did a little fist pump and turned to give me a high five. _Bit words! BIG WORDS! _"Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs. And you're gonna' wear it for the rest of the day."

"Finstock's phone?" I practically screamed.

"_That _I stole."

"Why? What do we need it for?"

"Alright, his heart goes up when he goes wolf, right?" Stiles turned to me.

"Right."

"When your playing lacrosse, when your with Allison whenever you get angry." Stiles elaborated to Scott. "Maybe learning to control it is tied to controlling your heart rate."

A look of realization came across Scott's face. "Like the Incredible Hulk."

"You need to stop referring to yourselves as superheroes." I pinched my nose.

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk-"

"Just put the thing-y on."

**0000**

"Let me do one!" I jumped happily, taking the stick from Stiles and launching the ball at Scott.

"You're pretty good, you know." Stiles smiled, taking another shot.

"Thanks." I looked out onto the field. "Oh, shit." I said under my breath, speed walking over to Jackson and hooking my arm onto his.

"Hey . . . Jackson. Woah, are you okay?" Jackson looked almost as bad as Derek when he was shot with that wolfs bane bullet. Maybe even worse. "You look sick." I pressed my hand to his clammy forehead.

"I'm fine. What are the two idiots doing over there?" Jackson motioned with his head towards the . . . _idiots_.

"Blowing off some steam. You see-" I scrambled to make up a plausible lie.

"I don't care." Jackson snapped.

"Jackson seriously, are you feeling okay?" I moved to look at him more closely.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Jackson stormed off the field. I stared worriedly after him, a frown on my face. There was definitely something wrong with him . . . well, more than usual. I could usually handle his regular level of douchebaggery - no matter how large my dislike for the boy - but I was just trying to help. _Oh well. Time to get back to the idiots._

__I almost broke my neck from whiplash.

Scott let out an animalistic growl and fell to his knees, panting heavily. "Scott?" I walked slowly towards him.

He tore the 'handcuffs' of duct tape off behind his back and brought his hands forward to grip at the grass. He panted heavily a few more times before letting out a large sigh of relief and falling to the side tiredly. "Scott!" I ran towards him, getting down on my knees to grasp worriedly at his face and clothes, lingering on his cheeks a little longer just to piss him off.

"I'm fine." He panted, prying my hands off his cheeks then falling onto his back.

"You started to change."

"It's my anger. But, it was more than that. It's like the angrier I got . . . th-the stronger I felt." He exhaled.

"So it is anger then? Derek's right." Stiles spoke up.

"I can't be around Allison." Scott gripped at the grass like a lifeline.

"What, because she makes you happy?" Stiles questioned.

"No . . . because she makes me weak."

". . . like kryptonite." Stiles smiled, holding out his palm for out 'not-so-secret' handshake. I stood up quickly and slapped his palm. I could hear Scott groan lightly on the ground but I didn't care, I WAS RIGHT BITCHES !

Maybe Scott is like a superhero.

* * *

**As you can probably tell, first person won in the most recent poll and I'd like to thank everyone who voted. I really enjoyed writing the Stiles/Leah phone conversation and I think they're really funny together. If you please, read, review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed!**


End file.
